Gdy do głosu dochodzi serce część II
by sybilla02
Summary: ciąg dalszy historii o Severusie i Hermionie... czy Snape żyje? Jak Hermiona poradzi z wychowaniem syna po wojnie? i do czego tak na prawdę dąży Romuald? odpowiedzi znajdziecie w tej części
1. Prologue

To opowiadanie jest kontynuacją mojego sevmione pt: "Gdy do głosu dochodzi serce I" Mam nadzieje że się spodoba a teraz zapraszam na prolog

* * *

_15 lat po wojnie_

Jest noc. Znajdujemy się w pomieszczeniu wraz z brązowowłosą kobietą. Po jej zmęczonym spojrzeniu widać, że jest osobą doświadczoną przez życie. Siedzi przy drewnianym biurku a jej twarz oświetlają płomienie świec. Popadła jakby w zadumę, której sprawcami pewnie są kawałki pergaminu, w które namiętnie się wczytuje. Wyglądają one na stare listy. Nagle do pokoju zagląda chłopiec. Ma około 15 lat i takie same kręcone włosy, które nigdy nie chcą się układać. Jest bardzo podobny do kobiety siedzącej przy biurku. Ten sam nos, ten sam sposób poruszania. Jest jej dokładną kopią z wyjątkiem oczu. Te są czarne jak noc i równie głębokie.

- Mamo. Coś się stało? Od kogo są te listy, które ciągle czytasz.

- Od twojego ojca.

- Od ojca? Przecież mówiłaś, że on nie żyje.

- Bo tak jest Alex. Napisał je przed śmiercią i nigdy nie zdążył i wysłać. Dała mi je profesor McGonagall. Choć synku. Usiądź koło mnie. Chyba w końcu nadszedł czas byś się dowiedział jak było naprawdę. Przepraszam, że ci nigdy tego szybciej nie mówiłam, ale po wojnie ciągle nie było bezpiecznie.

- To dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi tego później?

- Bałam się, że nie zrozumiesz. Zarówno twój ojciec jak i ja nie byliśmy świętymi podczas wojny. Poświęciliśmy dla niej własne szczęście a w jego przypadku nawet życie.

- W takim razie kim był mój ojciec?

- To był Severus Snape.

- Ten szpieg?

- Tak. Dokładnie on.

- Jak to się stało mamo? W końcu to był twój nauczyciel prawda?

- Między innymi dlatego to wszystko ukrywałam, ale zacznijmy od początku. Zawsze miałam niezdrowy pociąg do wiedzy, który niestety po mnie odziedziczyłeś.

- A to źle, że się dużo uczę?

- Czy ja mówię, że to źle? Po prostu chcesz tak jak ja wiedzieć za dużo. Myślisz, że się nie zorientowałam, że po nocach poczytujesz sobie książki o czarnej magii?

- Ale tylko w celach naukowych. Nie używam jej.

- Wiem. Uwierz mi. Wyczułabym jak byś zaczął jej używać.

- Niby jakim cudem?

- Każda magia zostawia ślad a szczególnie ta czarna.

- Zaraz mamo. Czy mówiąc, że tak jak ja miałaś niezdrowy pociąg do nauki sugerujesz, że też interesowałaś się czarną magią?

- Niestety.

- Łał, mamo. W życiu bym cię o to nie posądzał.

- I dobrze, ale wracając do tematu. Dumbledore się zorientował o moich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie i postanowił wykorzystać to jako pewnego rodzaju szantaż.

- To znaczy?

- Póki robiłam co chce on nikomu o tym nie wspominał. O tym wszystkim wiedział również Severus. Miał mnie uczyć samokontroli. Pomagałam mu również przygotowywać eliksiry dla Zakonu Feniksa. Słyszałeś o nim prawda?

- Tak mamo. Wszyscy zawsze chwalą jego zasługi ale zauważyłem, że popełniali wiele błędów i tak naprawdę nie podejmowali konkretnych działań. Bez urazy mamo.

- Spokojnie. Sama to zauważyłam. Wracając do historii. Tak naprawdę zaczęło się coś dziać między nami gdy dostałam kolejne zadanie. Zbliżyć się do Voldemorta. Dyrektor potrzebował kolejnego szpiega i padło na mnie.

- Przecież dziadkowie są mugolami. Więc jak miałaś to zrobić?

- Olśnić go moimi umiejętnościami czarnomagicznymi. Nawet mi się to udało. Najpierw byłam jego szpiegiem, pomagałam znowu Severusowi przygotowywać mikstury tylko tym razem również dla Voldemorta.

- Jak Dumbledore mógł ci kazać coś takiego robić? Jak mógł cię do tego zmusić? Nikt się nie stawił przeciwko jego decyzją?

- Wstawił się. Twój ojciec. Przez tą całą wojnę spędzaliśmy ze sobą coraz więcej czasu przez co byliśmy ze sobą coraz bliżej. To właśnie twój ojciec towarzyszył mi cały czas podczas mojej kariery śmierciożerczyni. To właśnie on mnie wspierał.

- Przecież Sam-Wiesz-Kto chciał zniszczyć osoby takie jak ty. Więc dlaczego cię przyjął. Profesor historii magii mówił nam, że tylko jedna osoba z rodziny mugoli była wśród jego najbliższych wyznawców. Tą osobą była Persefona.

- To właśnie ja. Nie używałam mojego prawdziwego imienia, a po zaprzysiężeniu obowiązywał mnie już tylko ten pseudonim w gronie śmierciożerców.

- Dlaczego mi nigdy o tym szybciej nie mówiłaś mamo?

- Bałam się. W końcu właśnie ci się przyznałam, że twoim ojcem był były śmierciożerca i mój nauczyciel a na dodatek sama byłam jedną z nich. Nie chciałam byś mnie za to wszystko znienawidził.

- Jak ja bym mógł cię znienawidzić mamo? Robiłaś wszystko by jasna strona wygrała tą wojnę. Dla mnie jesteś bohaterką mamo. Dlaczego płaczesz?

- Wzruszyłam się. Dziękuje ci Alex. Dziękuje.

- A jak to się stało, że byłaś z tatą?

- W sumie samo to jakoś wyszło. Po prostu cokolwiek się stało wiedzieliśmy, że możemy na siebie liczyć. Obydwoje poznaliśmy prawdziwą twarz Albusa Dumbledore i obydwoje mieliśmy przed nim wspólną tajemnicę.

- Jaką tajemnicę?

- Przez jedno zadanie od Voldemorta poznałam prawdziwą tożsamość Romualda Crice.

- Chodzi o tego wampira, który po wojnie chciał zbudować nowy ład gdzie czarodzieje i wampiry żyją w harmonii?

- To on tego chciał. Wampiry już nie.

- Mam do ciebie pytanie mamo.

- Jakie synku?

- Czy kochałaś tatę?

- Nadal go kocham synku.

- A on ciebie?

- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Severus był strasznie skrytą osobą i nie mówił wprost o uczuciach. Te listy są wyjątkiem. Może dlatego nigdy ich nie wysłał. Jak chcesz to je poczytaj, a ja w tym czasie przygotuje nam kolacje.

- Mogę jeszcze coś się ciebie zapytać?

- Śmiało.

- Czy wujek Harry wie o tym kto jest moim ojcem?

- Nikt tego nie wie z wyjątkiem mnie, a teraz i ciebie.

- A mogę komuś powiedzieć , że Severus Snape jest moim ojcem?

- Rób co uważasz za słuszne Alex. Jak skończysz czytać zgaś świece i schowaj listy do szkatułki.

- Dobrze mamo.

- I jeszcze jedno synku. Jesteś bardzo podobny do ojca i nie chodzi mi o wygląd, bo masz tylko jego oczy ale o charakter. Pewnie dlatego trafiłeś do Slytherinu ku rozpaczy Harrego.

xxx

Jakie to wszystko dziwne. Nie wiem czy mam się cieszyć czy płakać i rozpaczać. Moim ojcem jest człowiek, który poświęcił wszystko dla sprawy przez co wszyscy go znienawidzili. W końcu mimo, że jest bohaterem nikt mu nie wybaczył zabicia Dumbledora. Wszystkim się wydaje, że wspomnienia, które pokazał Harremu są jakby wyrwane z kontekstu. Nie uznają ich jaką dowodu. Ludzie mają to do siebie, że nie potrafią przyjąć do wiadomości najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy. Jest jeszcze moja mama. Persefona. Przecież jej pseudonimu bali się wszyscy w czasie wojny. Tylko czy ja jestem tym co powinien osądzać czyny moich rodziców. Przecież była wojna. Każdy robił to co musiał, a moi rodzice poświęcili o wiele więcej niż inni. Poświęcili swoje uczucie, swoją miłość.


	2. Chapter 1

Dziekuje bardzo Black Rebel za komentarz :) mam nadzieje, że rozdział się spodoba

życzę wszystkim miłego czytania

* * *

Wszyscy myśleli, że to już koniec wojny, lecz nikt nie pomyślał, że inne stworzenia też chcą wyciągnąć jakieś korzyści dla siebie, a wszechobecny chaos, który pozostał po tych czarnych latach tylko to ułatwiał. Wampiry, bo to właśnie o nich mowa zbuntowały się nawet przeciwko swojemu przywódcy by uzyskać władzę nad magicznym ale i też mugolskim światem. Koncepcja ich władcy nie była zła. Chciał on by wampiry i czarodzieje współegzystowali ze sobą w pokojowej atmosferze. Wynalazł nawet substancje zastępującą takim jak on krew w czym pomógł mu świętej pamięci Albus Dumbledore. Tak, były dyrektor o wszystkim wiedział i za życia nawet pomagał Romualdowi Crice w jego planach, lecz gdzieś popełnili błąd. Czarodzieje bali się wampirów a te nienawidziły tych drugich. Utopijne wizje Romualda nagle diabli wzięli i wybuchła kolejna wojna. Była ona nawet bardziej brutalna od poprzedniej, tyle że w wypadku wojny z wampirami nie można mówić o krwawej wojnie, gdyż istoty te nie pozwoliły by nawet kropelka tego szkarłatnego, życiodajnego płynu się zmarnowała zdobiąc bruk. Voldemort natomiast uwielbiał zapach rosy o poranku zmieszany ze świeżą krwią zwłaszcza jeśli była ona uzyskana przy pomocy wielogodzinnych tortur, ale to nie o czarnoksiężniku miałam mówić. Najlepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od początku czyli od momentu w jakim Romuald Crice przejął władzę w Zakonie Feniksa. Ludzie się temu nie buntowali. Potrzebowali silnego przywódcy, a na dodatek bali się, że podzielą los Albusa Dumbledora. Nikt nie chciał umrzeć i mimo, że po tych wszystkich okropnościach, które widzieli a nawet przeżyli powinni być ze śmiercią za pan brat nadal się jej bali. Romuald rządził Zakonem twardą ręką, ale właśnie dzięki zgrupowanie to zaczęło osiągać coraz większe sukcesy ponosząc znikome straty. Wszyscy cieszyli się, że zaczęli w końcu działać, a nie kręcić się w miejscu czy też cofać dlatego nikt nie protestował gdy Kwaterę Główną odwiedzało coraz więcej podejrzanych znajomych Crice. Ludzie zbyt byli mu wdzięczni by o cokolwiek go podejrzewać i właśnie ta naiwność ich zgubiła. Co prawda sam Romuald nigdy nie chciał źle, pragnął być jedynie bohaterem, któremu udało się pogodzić dwie zwaśnione od wieków rasy lecz nie pomyślał, że po tylu latach wrogości pokój jest niemożliwy. Przez ten czas namnożyło się za wiele stereotypów, które zasłoniły prawdziwy obraz. Czy wyście by uwierzyli, że wampiry wcale nie muszą pić ludzkiej krwi i wcale nie mam tu na myśli rodzinny Cullenów ze Zmierzchu czy Stefana Salvatore z Pamiętników wampirów, gdyż oni są wymysłami chorej mugolskiej wyobraźni. Powiedziałam wam, że nie muszą tyle, że w tym stwierdzeniu jest jeden mankament. Większość wampirów żyje tylko po to by poczuć ten orzeźwiający płyn prosto z ludzkiej tętnicy na swoich wargach. Oni są jak narkomanie, a ludzka krew jest ich ulubioną odmianą heroiny. Romuald chciał wysłać wszystkie uzależnione wampiry na masowy odwyk ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Ilu narkomanów zaraz po odwyku wraca do wcześniejszych praktyk? Ilu z nich znowu sięga po strzykawki pełne ich ulubionej cieczy. Tak samo było z wampirami zwłaszcza, że u nich uzależnienie pogłębiało się przez wieki. Nawet wspomniany już substytut krwi nie pomógł gdyż oni byli nie tylko uzależnieni od jej smaku i działania ale od całej ceremonii jej zdobywania. Kochali polować na ludzi, błądzić po szyi swoimi wargami szukając tętnicy by ostatecznie zatopić w niej swoje kły. Właśnie w tym miejscu Crice popełnił błąd. Nie przewidział tego, że uzależnienie jego współbraci może być aż tak silne. Wychodził z założenia, że skoro jemu się udało to innym też musi, lecz zapomniał, że każdy jest inny. To, że on ma silną wole nie znaczy, że inni też ją mają. On próbował odzwyczaić wampiry od krwi, a w tym czasie Harremu Potterowi udało się zabić Lorda Voldemorta. W tym też momencie wszyscy co nie popierali wizji swojego przywódcy zbuntowali się. W końcu za kogo on się ma, że próbuje nam odebrać jedyną radość życia jaką jest ludzka krew. W ten sposób rozpętała się kolejna wojna. Wampiry były nieprzewidywalnie gdyż ich życie toczyło się od działki do działki, od ofiary do ofiary. Czarodziejów opuściła w tym momencie wszelka nadzieja. Zakon się rozpadł lecz byli tacy co dalej działali chociaż się o nich nie wspomina. Odszukali Romualda Crice i zmusili go do współpracy i tak oto ojciec wampirów stanął przeciwko swoim dzieciom. Nastały ciężkie czasy. Nie dość, że Ministerstwo zmagało się z pozostałymi przy życiu Śmierciożercami to jeszcze musiała zając odpowiednie stanowisko w sprawie wojny z wampirami. Krwiopijcy atakowali całe wioski, po których zostawało tylko morze pozbawionych krwi trupów. Gdyby nie pomoc Crice wojna trwała, by do dzisiaj. To właśnie on po tym jak zrozumiał swój błąd wyjawił słaby punkt swojej rasy następnie popełniając samobójstwo. Zastanawiacie się co to za punkt i jak wampir może popełnić samobójstwo będąc nieśmiertelnym? Wbrew wszelkim legendom wampir wcale nie boi się wody świeconej czy osikowego kołka. Nie przeraża ich krzyż a światło słoneczne ich nie zabija. Co mają po nich bolesne poparzenia ale nie są one aż tak rozległe by ich zniszczyć. Jak dla krwiopijców narkotykiem jest krew tak ludzkie używki są dla nich największą trucizną. Wampiry duszą się pod wpływem dymu z marihuany. Nie szkodzi im krew osoby, która pali trawę lecz sam dym i właśnie w ten sposób Romuald Crice popełnił samobójstwo. Wykorzystał swoją największą słabość by doprowadzić do swojej destrukcji. Mimo, że czarodzieje, znali ich słaby punkt nie wiedzieli co zrobić z tym fantem. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, który czarodziej interesował się mugolskimi narkotykami skoro te magiczne są o wiele lepsze? Większość czarodziei pierwszy raz słyszała o czymś takim jak marihuana. Tylko ci co uczęszczali na mugoloznawstwo co nieco wiedzieli, ale skąd oni mają to wziąć? To już był problem. Nauczycielka nie mówiła im nawet jak to wygląda. To był jakiś proszek, kamień a może roślina. Na szczęście, że wśród nich były osoby wychowane i często nadal żyjące wśród mugoli, bo było by z nimi marnie. Udało im się dowiedzieć, która wioska będzie następnym celem krwiopijców. Gdy tylko ci zjawili się w mieście podpalili liście marihuany i patrzyli, sami się ździebko dusząc w tym dymie, jak ich wrogowie padają jeden po drugim. Niestety nie zabili wszystkich ale to nie było problem. Znajdywali niedobitków i kończyli z nimi w taki sam spokój. W końcu nadszedł wyczekany czas pokoju, lecz mimo to nadal panował chaos. Nikt nie wiedział komu można ufać, wiele miast uległo zniszczeniu i wymagało odnowienia. Najgorsze jednak było w tej wojnie, że dla ludzi śmierć stała się codziennością. Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na cierpienie innych, każdy dbał tylko o siebie. Oczywiście były wyjątki, ale tych zawsze jest niewiele. Te lata ciągłej walki znieczuliły społeczeństwo i mimo, że wszystko powróciło do normy nic już nie było takie jak dawniej. Dawny strach pozostał oraz ta niepewność jutra. Ludzie zaczęli wykorzystywać, każdy dzień jakby był ich ostatnim nie przejmując się innymi. Nastał wszechobecny hedonizm zwłaszcza wśród tych którzy nic nie robili oprócz urywania się przez te wszystkie lata. Ludzie zaczęli zapominać, że życie zawdzięczają nie sobie lecz bohaterom, którzy nie bali się walczyć i stawić czoło złu. Nastał czas wielkiej rozpusty i dopiero po wielu latach ludzie przypomnieli sobie o tych, którzy zasługują na ich szacunek lecz często ci już nie żyli.

Wojna. Podczas niej narodziło się wielu bohaterów, ale jeszcze więcej nazwisk zdobiło nekrologi w Proroku Codziennym. Zmieniła ona system wartości ludzkich, zabiła wszelką moralność. Zniszczyła idee, za które ludzie oddawali życie.


	3. Chapter 2

Wyobraźcie sobie małe mieszkanie na obrzeżach Londynu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się niepozorny. Metalowa, kuta furtka i płot w podobnym stylu. Dalej ogród wysiany trawą którą otaczają kwiatowe rabatki, a gdzieś w jego głębi stoi altanka obrośnięta krzakami róż. W centrum tego jakże malowniczego otoczenia stoi mały, jednopiętrowy dom z bielonymi ścianami. W oknach wiszą śnieżnobiałe firanki. Z zewnątrz wygląda bardzo schludnie i tak samo jest w środku. Wchodzimy do niego przez dębowe drzwi na których, dokładnie na środku wisi żeliwna kołatka. Jej obecność jest czystko dekoracyjna gdyż w framudze zamontowany jest dzwonek. Mijamy korytarz z popielatymi ścianami gdzie stoi wieszak na kurtki jak i szafka na buty w kolorze jasnej olchy. Jest tu również zamontowane subtelne oświetlenie dodające ciepła minimalistycznemu wystroju korytarza. Dalej znajduje się salon połączony z kuchnią. Ściany pomalowane są w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego: błękitnym jak niebo oraz głębokim lazurowym. Wystroju uzupełniają ciemnobrązowe drewniane meble oraz wygodna beżowa kanapa i dwa fotele w tym samym kolorze otaczające drewniany stolik. Salon pełni w tym domku również funkcje jadalni. W kuchni można znaleźć różne sprzęty zarówno mugolskie jak i czarodziejskie. W drzwiach podwieszanych szafek znajdują się szklane wstawki przez, które można zobaczyć pasujące do siebie żółte i niebieskie naczynia. Mimo tego, że gdzieniegdzie stoją akcesoria dziecięce takie jak butelki czy kubeczki z dziubkiem dół jest czysty i schludny tak samo jak reszta domu. Na tym piętrze znajduje się również mała łazienka utrzymana w morskiej kolorystyce. Jest jeszcze gabinet z beżowymi ścianami, solidnym mahoniowym biurkiem i mnóstwem regałów z książkami. Oczywiście nie może tu zabraknąć wygodnego fotelu i świec dodających ciepła całemu pomieszczeniu.

Przejdźmy teraz na górę. Znajdują się tu trzy pomieszczenia. Sypialnia, pokój dziecięcy i duża łazienka. Może zacznijmy może od tego pierwszego. Ściany w pokoju pomalowane są na brzoskwiniowy kolor, do tego białe meble i wielkie łóżko z baldachimem. Całości uzupełnia kryształowy biały kryształowy żyrandol, który przyjemnie rozprasza światło po pokoju. Teraz czas na pokój dziecięcy. Znajduje się tu mnóstwo zabawek, jasne olchowe łóżeczko z pościelą w miotły i znicze. Zabawny żyrandol w kształcie smoka. Całości uzupełniają jasno limonkowe ściany. W łazienkę na tym piętrze można łatwo pomylić z spa. Jest bogata a zarazem przytulna. Czerwone ściany, lustro w pozłacanej ramie, prysznic zamontowany tak, że ma się wrażenie jakby się kąpało pod ciepłym deszczem w upalne lato. Całości uzupełnia wanna zajmująca centralne miejsce w pomieszczeniu. Mimo różnorodności kolorów i barw w każdym prawie pomieszczeniu znajdują się zdjęcia w prostych ramkach. Przedstawiają osoby ważne w życiu domowniczki (oczywiście te które mogą zobaczyć inni gdyż obraz jednej osoby zawsze będzie tylko w jej sercu). Część z nich jest mugolska lecz większość jak przystało na czarodziejskie fotografie macha wesoło do każdego.

Dom ten jest oazą spokoju i rodzinnej atmosfery więc nikogo nie dziwi, że to właśnie tu mają miejsce wszystkie wydarzenia. Te ważne jak i te banalne. To właśnie tu Harry oświadczył się Lunie. Tutaj też narodziła się miłość pomiędzy Draco i Ginny. Także tutaj Lavender poczuła pierwsze kopnięcie swojego nienarodzonego jeszcze wtedy dziecka. To tutaj po piętnastu latach dojdzie do wydarzeń, które wywrócą życie Hermiony o 180 stopni, ale o tym wszystkim jeszcze przyjdzie czas opowiedzieć dokładniej.

xxx

- Cześć Harry. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc. Mogę wejść?

- Jasne. Rozgość się. Pozwolisz tylko, że skończę robić obiadek dla Alexa?

- Oczywiście Hermiono. Mam pozwolić by mój chrześniak był przeze mnie głodny?

- Raczej nie. To potrwa chwile. Możesz się przez ten czas zająć sobą?

- Daj małego. Przypilnuje go, żeby ci szybciej poszło. On już je sam?

- Raczej tak w końcu ma już 2 lata, ale czasami mu trochę pomagam zwłaszcza gdy zaczyna się bawić jedzeniem.

- Bawi się jedzeniem?

- No wiesz Harry. Jedzenie wtedy ląduje wszędzie tylko nie w jego ustach.

- Ciekawe po kim masz taki charakterek mały? Na pewno nie po mamusi, bo ta zawsze była uczulona na to jak się je. Ron coś ci o tym powie. Pewnie po tatusiu co?

- Nie pomyślałeś, że dzieci po prostu tak mają, co Harry?

- Pomyślałem. Po prostu miałem nadzieje, że cie sprowokuje i co nieco dowiem się z kim zaszłaś w ciąże.

- Teraz to już nieważne. Możesz przestawić stolik i krzesełko Alexandra do salonu? On będzie jadł, a w tym czasie ty powiesz mi co cię trapi.

- Chciałbym się oświadczyć Lunie. Mam już nawet pierścionek.

- Merlinie! Harry! To cudowna wiadomość.

- Tylko nie mam pojęcia gdzie ją zabrać i w ogóle jak się do tego przygotować.

- Luna jest niezwykłą kobietą więc również miejsce do którego ją zabierzesz powinno takie być i wcale nie mam na myśli jakiejś wykwintnej restauracji.

- A co?

- Wydaje mi się, że najbardziej by się jej podobało jakbyś wszystko przygotował sam. Zaproś ją do siebie. Zrób przepyszną kolacje. Nie zapomnij o odpowiednim nastroju to znaczy o kwiatach i świecach. Nie zapomnij, żeby na kolacje były zaserwowane jej ulubione potrawy!

- Dzięki Miona. Nawet wpadłem na pewien pomysł tylko muszę mieć do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Mogę się jej oświadczyć u ciebie?

- Że co?

- Ona uwielbia twój dom. Zwłaszcza tą różaną altankę. Na moje mieszkanie ciągle narzeka, że jest za męskie i gryfońskie.

- Cała Luna. Pewnie, że możesz Harry. Pewnie będziesz chciał się jeszcze do kuchni włamać by coś ugotować co?

- I tu bym miał kolejną prośbę. Upiekłabyś ten jabłecznik co tak Luna robi?

- Nie, ale mogę ci dać przepis. On jest banalnie łatwy.

- Ale jak mi nie wyjdzie?

- Jedyne co możesz zrobić źle to przypalić, ale nawet jeśli to zrobisz ona i tak będzie szczęśliwa, że upiekłeś je sam a nie zwaliłeś robotę na mnie.

- Racja. To daj przepis upiekę to ciasto dziś. Mogę jutro przyjść tu z Luną?

- Możesz przyjść kiedy chcesz. Wszyscy są tu mile widziani każdego dnia.

- Dzięki Miona. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

- Zafundowałbyś Lunie wieczór u siebie w domu z mrożoną pizzą w roli głównej.

- Jak ty mnie znasz. To co z tym przepisem?

- A masz na czym go zapisać?

- Mam. Możesz dyktować.

- No to potrzebujesz dwie szklanki kaszy mannej, dwie szklanki mąki, dwie szklanki cukru, cukier waniliowy, cynamon, ok kilogram utartych jabłek. Tylko nie zapomnij z nich pestek wyjąć. No i na koniec kostka margaryny i dwie łyżeczki proszku do pieczenia. Rozumiesz jak na razie?

- Tak. Tylko gdzie jajka i jakiś płyn czy coś?

- Tego nie potrzeba. Mówiłam, że to proste ciasto. Teraz przygotowanie. Sypie składniki mieszasz razem to znaczy mąkę, cukier, kaszę i proszek do pieczenia. Bierzesz blachę do ciasta.

- Nie mam blachy.

- To ci pożyczę. Wyłożysz ją papierem do pieczenia. Wysypiesz na nią dwie szklanki tych wymieszanych sypkich składników, na to położysz połowę jabłek, które posypiesz cukrem waniliowym i cynamonem do smaku. Nie dawaj za dużo cynamonu tylko.

- A co z tą margaryną?

- Zaraz do tego dojdę. Tylko wymyję Alexa, bo już skończył jeść. Już jestem. Na czym skończyłam?

- Na cynamonie.

- Aha. Dzięki. Na to wsypujesz znowu dwie szklanki tych sypkich składników.

- A czy ty warstwy muszą być równo rozłożone na blaszce?

- Wypadało by. Na te sypkie składniki kładziesz resztę jabłek które posypujesz znowu cynamonem i cukrem waniliowym.

- A mogą być pokrojone jabłka czy muszą być tarte? No i co z tą margaryną?

- Jabłka muszą być tarte, bo ciasto nie wyjdzie. Ewentualnie może być mus jabłkowy, a do margaryny zaraz dojdę.

- Spoko. Myślałem, że już o niej zapomniałaś.

- Nie zapomniałam. Na jabłka sypiesz resztę tych sypkich składników i na wierzchu układasz równomiernie kawałki margaryny, której się doczekać nie mogłeś. Pieczesz ciasto w 180 stopniach aż się ładnie zrumieni.

- To wszystko? I to się przepiecze?

- Przecież widziałeś jak to ciasto wygląda po upieczeniu. Sypało się?

- No właśnie nie.

- Więc się przepiekło. Faceci. Zawsze robią z igły widły.

- Kobiety. Nie mogą pojąć, że nie na wszystkim musimy się znać. Alex zasnął. Zanieść go do łóżeczka?

- Nie trzeba. Niech śpi na razie na kanapie. Zwłaszcza, że sama się będę na dole kręcić i bym mogła nie usłyszeć jakby się obudził. Idę po jego kołderkę a ty się zastanów czy wszystko rozumiesz w tym przepisie – dziewczyna poszła na górę, by po chwili wrócić z kołdrą w znicze i miotły.

- Jak miło zobaczyć, że chrześniak śpi w pościeli ode mnie.

- Nie ma wyboru. Jaką mu pościeliłam pod taką śpi. Masz jakieś pytania?

- Do ciasta nic.

- A inne?

- Chciałem się spytać jak sobie radzisz.

- Dobrze. Pracuje praktycznie cały czas w domu więc nie muszę szukać opiekunki dla Alexandra do tego dobrze mi płacą. Cieszę się, że dostałam pracę w Proroku.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

- A o co?

- Nie wiem. Czy spotkałaś kogoś? Jak ci się układa, życie uczuciowe? Czy może pojawił się w nim jakiś mężczyzna?

- Jedyny mężczyzna w moim życiu to mój syn i niech tak zostanie.

- A jego ojciec?

- Już ci mówiłam. Nie żyje.

- A nie myślałaś by się z kimś innym związać?

- Nie Harry. Jest mi dobrze tak jak jest. Nie chcę innego mężczyzny w moim życiu oprócz Alexa.

- Chyba, że to byłby jego ojciec.

- Ale ten jak już ci nie raz mówiłam nie żyje.

- Ale mimo to wciąż go kochasz. To widać Miona.

- Tylko ty to dostrzegasz. Skończmy już ten temat.

- Oczywiście. Nie pogniewasz się jak cię zostawię. Mam jeszcze dziś ciasto do upieczenia, bo jutro idę do pracy i nie zdążę. Temu ciastu się nic nie stanie, że je dzień w przód upiekę?

- Oczywiście, że nie Harry. Nie dramatyzuj.

- Ale ja lubię.

- Nie uwierzysz ale przez te wszystkie lata zdążyłam to zauważyć.

- Pa Miona. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki za pomoc.

- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi. Zresztą i tak muszę je otworzyć bo ktoś dzwoni. Cześć Draco.

- Cześć Hermiona. Co tam Potter?

- Malfoy. Co ty tu robisz?

- Nie z tobą chcę gadać tylko z Granger. Zresztą widzę, że i tak już wychodzisz.

- Musicie się cały czas kłócić chłopaki? Moglibyście się po tych latach dogadać.

- To nie jest takie łatwe Miona. Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Cześć Harry, a ty co tak stoisz Draco? Nie chcesz wejść?

- Jasne, że chcę. Byłem w okolicy i miałem nadzieje, że się na dobrą kawę u ciebie załapie.

- Taką jak zawsze?

- Oczywiście.

- Siadaj w salonie. Tylko nie na kanapę, bo Alex na niej śpi.

- Słodki malec.

- Wiesz co ci powiem. Słowo słodki w twoich ustach brzmi prawie jak obelga.

- Może dlatego, że jest do ciebie podobny. Tylko nie ma twoich oczu. Te ma zapewne po tatusiu co?

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza Draco oprócz dobrej kawy? - nagle słychać dzwonek do drzwi – Merlinie. Co nagle wszystkich wzięło na odwiedziny. Otworzysz? Tylko bez płoszenia gości.

- Jasne. Już otwieram. Nie musisz już molestować tego dzwonka kimkolwiek jesteś.

- Cześć Miona...Malfoy?!

- Weasley? A co ty tu robisz?

- Mogę cię zapytać o to samo.

- Kto to przyszedł Draco?

- Twoja przyjaciółka.

- Ginny? Jestem w kuchni. Chcesz kawy, bo właśnie robię.

- Twojej kawy zawsze. Możesz powiedzieć mi co tu Malfoy robi?

- Przyszedł w odwiedziny więc mam nadzieje, że nie będziecie się na siebie wydzierać. Ciebie to też dotyczy Draco. Jak mi któreś z was Alexa obudzi to sami będziecie go uspakajać.

- Jeśli charakterek ma po tatusiu to będzie prawdziwa mordęga.

- Powiedziałaś mu kto jest ojcem dziecka a mi nie?!

- Nic mu nie powiedziałam więc proszę nie krzycz na mnie.

- Przepraszam. Gadaj skąd wiesz kto jest ojcem Malfoy?

- Domyślam się. Choć Granger ma to do siebie, że nawet jeśli człowiek ma racje ona nic mu nie powie.

- To może się podzielisz swoimi przypuszczeniami?

- Jakaś ty się nagle miła zrobiłaś. Zresztą co ja ci będę mówić. Sama się domyśl.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki malfoy'owaty?

- A ty taka weasley'owata?

- Przestaniecie się kłócić?

- To on zaczął.

- Jak dzieci. Dobrze, że się przestaliście wydzierać. Coś czuje, że za chwilę znowu zaczniecie więc wybaczcie ale zaniosę go do łóżeczka.

- Może ci pomóc?

- A coś ty taki miły? To mój chrześniak.

- Ale ja jestem silniejszy i mi jest łatwiej wnieść go na górę.

- Jak dzieci – i nie oglądając się za siebie zaczęła wspinać się po schodach trzymając w ramionach swojego syna. Co nie oznaczało, że nie słyszała dalszej dyskusji.

- I widzisz co narobiłeś?!

- Ja narobiłem? To ty się zaczęłaś wydzierać na mnie!

- Najlepiej. Wszystko zwalić na niewinną Gryfonkę.

- Do niewinnej to ci daleko. Ho, ho. Widzę, że coś w tych słowach było skoro się zarumieniłaś.

- Wcale się nie zarumieniłam!

- To dlaczego nagle twoje policzki zaczęły pasować ci do włosów?

- Moja wina, że Miona ma tak ciepło w domu!

- A co ci Hermiona zrobiła, że chcesz na nią zwalić swoje zaczerwienienie?

- Od kiedy ty do niej mówisz po imieniu.

- Od kiedy się zaręczyliśmy.

- Bierzecie ślub!

- Na szczęście nie.

- Więc po jaką cholerę się zaręczyliście!

- To był pomysł Sama-Wiesz-Kogo a nie nasz. Na szczęście tego już nie ma i nasz ślub został odwołany.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak mi ulżyło.

- Czyżbyś była zazdrosna?

- Raczej nie mogłabym znieść, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka musiałaby mieszkać z tobą pod jednym dachem i tak już jestem w szoku, że cię tu wpuściła.

- Wiesz. Wspólne dążenie do zerwania zaręczyn łączą ludzi.

- Tyle, że ty jesteś Malfoy'em.

- A ty Weasley. Co to zmienia?

- To, że zawsze byłeś zagorzałym przeciwnikiem mugoli.

- Nie pomyślałaś, że ludzie się zmieniają?

- Ale nie Malfoy'owie.

- I kto tu jest nietolerancyjny. Chyba nie ja.

- Zamknij się Malfoy.

- Widzę, że komuś brakuje ciętych ripost.

- Raczej, że szkoda mojego cennego czasu na dyskusje z kimś takim jak ty.

- Daj spokój Ginny. Od dwóch lat cały czas kłócimy się o to samo i jak widzisz nic z tego nie wynika. Tylko wkurzamy tym Hermionę.

- Do czego dążysz?

- Nie sądzisz, że czas zakopać różdżkę niezgody?

- Myślisz, że mogłabym żyć z tobą w zgodzie?

- Hermionie się udaje.

- Tyle, że ja wolę się z tobą kłócić.

- Ty myślisz, że ja ci przestanę dokuczać? Tak dobrze nie ma.

- Skoro chcesz się pogodzić to zaproś mnie jutro na kawę a może przemyślę twoją propozycję.

- Czy chciałabyś pójść ze mną jutro na kawę rudzielcu?

- Bądź po mnie o 18 fretko.

- Widzę, że w końcu się uciszyliście.

- Trochę ci zajęło zaniesienie Alexa na górę.

- Trzeba było przyjąć moją pomoc.

- Nie dziwię się, że ci nie pozwoliła zanieść małego. Ja bym tobie też nie zaufała. Jeszcze byś go upuścił na schodach albo coś.

- A co ja Longbottom jestem?

- Nie obrażaj go.

- A wy znowu zaczynacie? Już myślałam, że będziecie cicho.

- To jego wina.

- Pijcie kawę, bo wam wystygnie.

- Czy właśnie w ten sposób chciałaś nam dać delikatnie do zrozumienia byśmy się zamknęli?

- Właśnie tak Draco. Mam nadzieje, że wam będzie smakować. Co was do mnie sprowadza?

- Chciałam ci przekazać radosną nowinę. Harry chce się oświadczyć Lunie.

- Wiem Ginny. Był u mnie dzisiaj i się pytał czy może wypożyczyć na jutro moją altankę.

- To oni jeszcze razem są? Dziwak i dziwaczka. Zresztą co ja się dziwię. Swój do swego ciągnie.

- Draco. Wiesz, że masz taką jedną irytującą wadę jaką jest ciągłe obrażanie moich znajomych?

- To się nazywa szczerość Hermiona.

- To może ja już pójdę co Miona, bo muszę jeszcze Ronowi przekazać nowinę. Dzięki za kawę i do zobaczenia.

- Pa Ginny.

- W końcu sobie poszła.

- I tak ją jutro zobaczysz więc nie wiem z czego się cieszysz.

- Podsłuchiwałaś?

- Ja? No coś ty. Moja wina, że się tak wydzieraliście.

- Zostawię to bez komentarza.

- I dobrze, a tak w ogóle co cię do mnie sprowadza oprócz dobrej kawy?

- W sumie już nic.

- Czyżby to miało jakiś związek z Ginny?

- Czy ty musisz wszystko wiedzieć?

- Strzelałam, ale dzięki, że potwierdziłeś.

- Moja wina, że uwielbiam te nasze potyczki słowne.

- Wydaje mi się, że ona też je lubi.

- Serio?

- Myślisz, że jakby tego nie chciała to by dyskutowała? Jestem pewna, że zamiast słownymi ripostami rzucała by w ciebie upiorogackami.

- Słuszna uwaga. Dzięki wielkie za kawę choć piłem już lepszą.

- Czyli ci smakowała jak nigdy.

- Ale muszę już iść. Matka chciała się ze mną widzieć. Do zobaczenia Granger

- Na razie Malfoy. Miłego spotkania jutro z Ginny ci życze.

- Mówiłem ci już, że nie ładnie podsłuchiwać.

- A co mi zrobisz za to?

- Powiem jej, że to Snape jest ojcem Alexa.

- A skąd ty wiesz kto nim jest?

- Tylko on miał takie oczy. Zresztą nie wiem czy pamiętasz kazałaś się raz do niego zaprowadzić. Wtedy gdy się widzieliśmy w Wrzeszczącej Chacie. To było dziewięć miesięcy przed jego narodzinami.

- Do zobaczenia Draco. Podobno się spieszyłeś do matki.

- Nie powiem tego nikomu. Widocznie masz powody by to ukrywać. Na razie.

xxx

Prawie każdy dzień niesie za sobą to samo. Alex. Mnóstwo odwiedzin i znowu Alex. Mimo że syn jest jej oczkiem w głowie nawet ona potrzebuje pobyć chwilę sama. Usiąść w gabinecie z dobrą książką by oderwać się od rzeczywistości lub też pogrążyć się wspomnieniach podczas lektury starych listów. Zawsze stara się znaleźć taką chwilę samotności podczas drzemki syna gdy wyjątkowo nikt nie dzwoni do drzwi i wszystkie artykuły są już napisanie. Czy też podczas wieczornej kąpieli gdy Alexander już smacznie śpi. Zazwyczaj to wieczór jest tą jej chwilą relaksu na który, tak jak nikt inny zasługuje.

* * *

przepis na ciasto jest prawdziwy i go polecam. jest łatwy i smaczny :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chciałabym w kolejnych rozdziałach opowiedzieć o losach innych bohaterach czego w pierwszej części mi zabrakło. Mam nadzieje, że się rozdział spodoba...z dedykacją dla komentujących :)

* * *

- Dlaczego nie zdążyłem upiec tego ciasta wczoraj. Dobrze, że szef też człowiek i dał mi dziś dzień wolny. No ale w końcu w dzisiejszych czasach aurorzy nie mają dużo do roboty. Gdzie jest ten przepis? Pewnie w kieszeni w kurtce. Tylko gdzie teraz jest moja kurtka. Zabije chyba człowieka, który stwierdził, że oświadczyny to taki cudowny moment. Jak on tak mógł okłamać całe pokolenie ludzkości! To jest niedopuszczalne. O, w końcu się znalazł. Dobrze, że zakupy wczoraj zrobiłem. - czarnowłosy chłopak miotał się po mieszkaniu jakby go sam diabeł gonił (w jego przypadku jest to równoznaczne ze słowem Snape podczas jego nauki w Hogwarcie ) cały czas gadając do siebie. Pewnie nawet tego nie zauważył zaabsorbowany lekturą kartki, którą dopiero co znalazł. - Co było z tą margaryną. Nieważne. Jak się do końca przepisu nie pojawi zadzwonię do Hermiony z błaganiem o pomoc – mimo wszystko radził sobie dobrze. Zaczął układać wszystkie składniki na blaszce i ciasto mimo swojej sypkiej konsystencji nabierało odpowiedniego kształtu. – To tu była ta margaryna. Rozłożyć ją równomiernie na cieście. To powinno być łatwe. Tylko gdzie ona się podziała... - i znowu zaczął pałętać się po mieszkaniu tylko tym razem, tak dla odmiany, w poszukiwaniu margaryny. Myślę, że przydało by się opowiedzieć coś o tym mieszkaniu. Chociaż w sumie nie ma za bardzo co opowiadać, bo całe wygląda podobnie. Jest niewielkie, wszędzie walają się ubrania, na środku salonu leży miotła, widać również mnóstwo zabawnych gadżetów ze sklepu Weasley'ów. Całości uzupełniają ciężkie, ciemne meble i gryfońska, złoto czerwona kolorystyka. Co tu dużo mówić. Typowe mieszkanie kawalera Gryfona. W tym czasie co opowiadałam wam ogólnie o otoczeniu w jakim znajduje się nasz bohater, on zdążył złapać się za głowę i wybiec z mieszkania z okrzykiem na ustach. - Merlinie! Zapomniałem kupić margarynę!

xxx

Uwielbiam dom Hermiony. Jest taki jasny, przestronny i do tego przytulny. Jestem ciekawa dlaczego Harry chciał się dzisiaj spotkać i to akurat tutaj, ale jego pobudek nie da się przewidzieć. Mam nadzieje, że znajdę chwilę by zakraść się do tej altanki i w końcu uda mi się porozumieć z stworzeniami zamieszkałymi w różanych pąkach. To jakiś nowy gatunek. Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. Chciałabym się ich zapytać jak nazywa się ich rasa w końcu nie ładnie jest wymyślać komuś nazwę nie pytając się o zdanie. Nie wiem po co Mionie dzwonek. Przecież dźwięk kołatki brzmi tak pięknie i do tego odstrasza nargle.

xxx

Gdzie ten Harry! Luna czeka już na niego od pół godziny, a go jeszcze nie ma. Już ja go zaraz ochrzanie tylko znajdę telefon.

- Luna. Mogłaś byś zająć się przez chwile Alexem, bo muszę pilnie zadzwonić.

- Pewnie. Uwielbiam dzieci, a twój synek jest szczególny. Zwłaszcza te jego oczy. Są takie głębokie. Podobne miał profesor Snape tylko, że jego były takie zimne nie tak jak Alexandra. Czyż to nie dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że ma takie oczy jak nasz Mistrz Eliksirów?

- Tak. Naprawdę bardzo dziwny. Pewnie wpływ miały na to jakieś magiczne stworzenia w które większość czarodziei nie wierzy.

- Żebyś wiedziała, że tak było.

- No to ja znikam do gabinetu, a ty Alex w tym czasie masz się słuchać cioci Luny

Dobra to było dziwne. Chociaż jak ktoś tak prawy i czysty jak Luna mogłaby kogoś osądzać o romans z nauczycielem i właśnie za to kocham Lune. Ona jest ponad wszystko i mimo że dostrzega więcej niż inni nie osądza nikogo z tego powodu. Czasami rozbraja mnie jej dziecinna naiwność i cieszę się, że mimo wojny jej nie straciła. Chwila. Ja miałam dzwonić do Harrego, a nie rozmyślać o jego przyszłej narzeczonej.

- Gdzie jesteś Harry?! Luna już na ciebie czeka od pół godziny!

- Idę już. Miałem kłopot z tym przeklętym ciastem. Nie dałem rady go wczoraj upiec i na szczęście dostałem wolne. Już miałem je praktycznie gotowe lecz zapomniałem margaryny i biegałem do sklepu. Niestety wychodząc zapomniałem wyłączyć piekarnika, który włączyłem szybciej żeby się nagrzał i jak wróciłem miałem mały pożar w kuchni. Na szczęście nie groźny i przegotowanemu już ciastu czekającemu na margarynę nic się nie stało. Szybko rozłożyłem to margarynę i wsadziłem ciasto do pieca, no ale sąsiadka widząc tym wylatujący z okna w kuchni wezwała straż pożarną i musiałem się im tłumaczyć jak i posprzątać wodę którą zdążyli mi nalać, bo sąsiadowi z pode mną na głowę kapała.

- A chociaż udało upiec ci się to ciasto?

- Tak, ale trochę przez tą straż i wodą kapiącą sąsiadowi z sufitu mi się o nim zapomniało przez co się przypaliło. No i teraz nie wiem co mam z nim zrobić.

- Wiesz co? Oskrob to ciasto ze spalonego może coś się uratuje i idź bezpośrednio do altanki, a jak już tam wszystko przygotujesz to daj znać to powiem Lunie, że na nią tam czekasz. Może tak być?

- Jasne. Tylko to miał być najwspanialszy dzień w życiu Luny a uraczę ją ogromnym spóźnieniem i przypalonym ciastem.

- Ona i tak będzie szczęśliwa, że wszystko przygotowałeś sam i to z takim poświęceniem. Tylko proszę cię. Pospiesz się, bo ona już się niecierpliwi.

- Jasne Miona. Już się zbieram i teleportuje pod twoje podwórko. Dobrze, że mieszkasz na takim pustkowiu z dala od mugoli.

- Tak. Na szczęście.

xxx

Jak to możliwe, że Harry się tak spóźnia. On nigdy nie był punktualny ale też zawsze dawał znać jeśli miałby się aż tyle czasu spóźnić. Oby mu się nic nie stało. Chyba pogadam z Mioną.

- Hermiono? Skończyłaś już rozmawiać przez telefon?

- Tak już idę. Stało się coś?

- Martwię się o Harrego. Boję się, że coś mu się stało. W końcu spóźnia się prawie godzinę.

- Przed chwilą do mnie dzwonił. Prosił bym cię przeprosiła ale zatrzymało go coś ważnego.

- Czyli pewnie już nie przyjdzie.

- Powiedział również, że ma nadzieje, że będziesz na niego czekać mimo tak wielkiego spóźnienia i że postara się być jak najszybciej.

- Cały Harry. Pewnie musiał zostać dłużej w pracy a ja się martwiłam, że złapał go jakiś pożar czy co.

- Mama?

- Tak Alex coś się stało?

- Buduń.

- Chcesz budyniu zjeść?

- Tak – odpowiedział chłopczyk a na jego twarzy zawitał wielki uśmiech.

- Pomożesz mi Luna? W końcu robisz najlepszy budyń jaki w życiu jadłam.

- Z przyjemnością.

xxx

Świece są. Kwiaty są. Talerze są. Ciasto..no powiedzmy, że jest chociaż to chyba jest równie jadalne co wypieki Hagrida. Pierścionek...Gdzie on się podział? Cholera. Zostawiłem go w domu przez to wszystko. Dobrze, że blisko Hermiony jest punkt teleportacyjny, bo nie wiem co bym zrobił. Teraz tylko szybko dojść do domu, znaleźć pierścionek i wrócić do altanki. Tylko gdzie on został? Już wiem. W sypialni koło łóżka. Chciałem się przed snem upewnić czy faktycznie pasuje do Luny. No i jest tam gdzie mówiłem. Dobrze, że chociaż teraz mnie nie zawiódł. Co to za zapach? Jakby się coś paliło. Merlinie. Znowu zapomniałem wyłączyć piekarnika. Oby sąsiadka nie zdążyła zadzwonić na strasz pożarną.

xxx

- I jak ci smakuje budyń Alex.

- Picha.

- Myślisz, że Harry przyjdzie jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Mam nadzieje. - po czym dodała tak by blondynka tego nie usłyszała – inaczej mu nogi z dupy powyrywam. - jakby w odpowiedzi na jej groźbę odezwał się telefon – Halo? Tak rozumiem. Już jej przekazuje. Nie masz za co mi dziękować Harry. Powodzenia.

- Harry nie może przyjść?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Czeka na ciebie w różanej altance.

- Naprawdę? To w takim razie dziękuje za budyń i miłe towarzystwo.

- To ja tobie dziękuje za pomoc w zrobieniu go. - lecz jej słowom towarzyszył odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, który po chwili uzupełnił dzwonek do drzwi – kogo tu niesie.

- Cześć Miona.

- Ginny? Co ty tu robisz?

- Przyszłam dowiedzieć się jak radzi sobie Harry. Mogę wejść?

- Jasne. Są w altance. Luna dopiero co do niego wyszła.

- Czyli pewnie chwile poczekamy zanim się jej oświadczy. Co tak ładnie pachnie? Czyżby to budyń.

- Zrobiliśmy z Luną, bo mały prosił. Jak masz ochotę to się poczęstuj.

- Mama. Spać.

- Dobrze Alex. Już cię kładziemy. Zostawię cię na chwilę samą i go położę a jak wrócę opowiesz jak się udało spotkanie z Malfoy'em.

- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o tej tlenionej fretce..

- To jak wrócę opowiesz mi co takiego zrobił. Choć mały - gdy mały już ululany zasypiał w swoim łóżeczku rozległ się kolejny dzwonek do drzwi – kto tym razem przyszedł -mruknęła do siebie a z dołu rozległo się głośne „Otworze". Gdy zeszła na dół przywitała ją kolejna ruda czupryna tym razem należąca do Rona. Oczywiście nie był sam tylko z Lavender.

- Cześć Miona. Jak tam Harry? Oświadczył się już?

- Nie mam pojęcia. - „no to sobie z Ginny nie pogadam" pomyślała jednocześnie.

- Czy to nie romantyczne, że zaprosił ją do tej różanej altanki? Dlaczego ty Ron nie mogłeś być taki jak mi się oświadczałeś?

- Myślałem, że ci pizza smakowała. Nawet po rozmrożeniu i upieczeniu włożyłem w nią świeczkę by przypominała tort.

- Faceci. Zero subtelności – powiedziała czerwonowłosa jednocześnie przewracając oczami.

- Nie chcę wam przerywać waszej dyskusji ale chyba zaraz nas tu odwiedzą, bo zaczyna padać, a dach altanki jest ździebko nieszczelny. - jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się ukazując Lune i Harrego. Byli cali przemoknięci a do tego chłopak miał ze sobą coś co pewnie miało być ciastem.

- Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?! - rzekł czarnowłosy.

- Już nie można przyjść w odwiedziny – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Ja już tego nie wytrzymam – rzekł Wybraniec i zrezygnowany opadł na fotel – ten dzień nie miał tak wyglądać.

- Co cię trapi Harry? – rzekła niebieskooka jednocześnie siadając na podłokietniku obok czarnowłosego.

- Chciałem byś zapamiętała ten dzień jak najlepiej lecz cały świat stanął przeciwko mnie. Najpierw nieudolne próby upieczenia ciasta, którego nawet nie da się zjeść. Teraz jeszcze deszcz. To nie tak miało wyglądać.

- Sam piekłeś to ciasto?

- Tego pieczeniem nie można nazwać. To była istna katastrofa zestawiona ze strażą pożarną i sąsiadem narzekającym, że mu woda z sufitu na nos kapie. Dobrze, że chociaż pierścionek przetrwał.

- To było najlepsze ciasto jakiego w życiu zjadłam, bo upiekłeś je sam i to dla mnie. I w ogóle co do twojej historii ma straż pożarna i pierścionek?

- Zrób to wreszcie Harry, bo gorzej i tak już nie będzie a tylko lepiej.

- Masz racje Miona.

- Co tu się właściwie dzieje i co wy tu wszyscy robicie? - jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie czarnowłosy uklęknął przed nią trzymając w dłoniach najpiękniejszy pierścionek jaki w życiu widziała.

- Luno Lovegood. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Merlinie! To znaczy Harry. Pewnie, że tak! To po to było to wszystko? - lecz Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo całe zebrane towarzystwo zaczęło klaskać. - to jest najcudowniejszy dzień w moim życiu. Co prawda dalej nie mam pojęcia co do tego wszystkiego ma straż pożarna, ale dziękuje ci za tak cudowną niespodziankę. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w stanie się tak poświęcić dla mnie i upiec ciasto.

- Ciesz się, bo już nigdy w życiu nie mam zamiaru tego robić.

xxx

To był zakręcony dzień. Jak widać nie ma co planować wszystkiego, bo nigdy nic nie wychodzi po naszej myśli. Cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Luna cały czas nie może się nadziwić, że się tak dla niej starałem. Muszę pamiętać podziękować Hermionie, bo miała rację. Nie ważne jak wielką porażką okazało się moje przedsięwzięcie dla Luny i tak było najważniejsze, że wszystko zrobiłem sam.


	5. Chapter 4

- To był zakręcony dzień. Już sobie poszli, Alex śpi więc wanno szykuj się na długą relaksującą kąpiel.

- Merlinie! Ale mnie wystraszyłaś Ginny. Myślałam, że wyszłaś razem ze wszystkimi.

- Jakoś nie miałam ochoty. Mogę przenocować u ciebie na kanapie?

- Pewnie. Co się stało Ginny? Widzę, że coś cię trapi.

- Nie chcę o tym gadać.

- Czyżby Malfoy zalazł ci za skórę?

- Nawet nie wspominaj przy mnie tego imienia!

- Ok, ok. Nie musisz krzyczeć od razu. Może lepiej przygotuje ci pościel a ty się odrobinę uspokój, bo mi jeszcze syna obudzisz.

- Przepraszam Miona. Nie powinnam naskakiwać na ciebie tylko dlatego, że wkurzyła mnie ta tleniona fretka.

- Też tak myśle, a teraz przepraszam na chwile ale idę szukać jakiejś kołdry i poduszek dla ciebie.

- Wystarczy zwykły koc.

- Żebyś mi tu zamarzła? Nie ma mowy.

xxx

- Witaj Pani.

- Witaj Obserwatorze. Dawno cię u mnie nie było.

- To pewnie przez to, że nie mieszkam już w Hogwarcie.

- Ona się nie dziwi, że ciągle znikasz?

- Zawsze chodziłem swoimi ścieżkami więc dlaczego teraz miałby być inaczej.

- Masz dla mnie jakieś dobre wieści?

- Niestety nie Pani. Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć, ani żywego, ani martwego.

- Wolałabym, żeby się jednak żywy znalazł. Mimo wszystko.

- Nie tylko ty Pani, nie tylko ty.

- Pewnie musisz już iść mój Obserwatorze. Mam nadzieje, że natychmiast poinformujesz mnie jak się dowiesz czegoś nowego.

- Oczywiście moja Pani. Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie do ciebie?

- Jakie mój Obserwatorze?

- Dlaczego cały czas ukrywasz Pani swoje prawdziwe ja i grasz tą wariatkę. Dumbledora już nie ma. Możesz Pani w końcu być sobą.

- Kusząca propozycja Obserwatorze ale nie chcę by ludzie padli na zawał widząc, że nie jestem tylko nawiedzoną wieszczką, ale też całkiem normalną osobą.

- Ich miny musiały by być ciekawe jakby zaczęła z nimi Pani rozmawiać bez tych górnolotnych ozdobników.

- Czy ty się coraz bardziej nie zapominasz Obserwatorze? Z każdym spotkaniem jesteś coraz bardziej bezczelny.

- Wydaje się Pani, a teraz żegnam, bo jak kilku dniowa nieobecność jest niezauważalna to już ponad tygodniowa wzbudza jej niepokój i potem mnie z domu nie chce wypuścić.

- Biedaczek z ciebie.

- Żeby Pani wiedziała. Do widzenia.

- Do zobaczenia mój Obserwatorze.

xxx

- Dzięki za przenocowanie, lecz muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia Miona.

- Pa Ginny i pamiętaj, że jeszcze się dowiem co się stało na tej kawie z Draco jak nie od ciebie to od niego.

- Jak ty możesz mówić o tym padalcu po imieniu?

- To ty z tym tak zwanym padalcem umówiłaś się na kawę nie ja.

- Lecz to byłaś z nim zaręczona.

- Powiedział ci? Jestem w szoku. No ale wiesz jak jest. Takie wydarzenia łączą ludzi. W końcu jak nie my to kto by zapobiegł temu małżeństwu.

- W ogóle jak to się stało?

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto tak postanowił i musieliśmy go słuchać. W końcu w czasie wojny robiło się wszystko by ją wygrać i nie dać się zabić.

- Tylko jaki związek ma Sam-Wiesz-Kto i ty. Zwłaszcza, że twoimi rodzicami są mugole. Chyba, że od tamtego czasu się coś zmieniło.

- Nic się nie zmieniło. Rodziców mam cały czas tych samych, a co do twojego pytania to dłuższa historia o której chciałabym w końcu zapomnieć.

- Rozumiem, ale jak będziesz chciała pogadać o tym to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Naprawdę muszę już lecieć, bo spóźnię się do pracy. Miłego dnia.

- Wzajemnie.

xxx

Uwielbiam tą błogą ciszę. Za dnia nigdy jej nie ma. To praca, Alex. To znajomi przyjdą w gości. Kocham ten dzienny rozgarniasz lecz nie potrafiłabym żyć bez tego ukojenia jakie daje noc. Bez tej chwili wytchnienia i relaksu. Bez tego wszechobecnego spokoju – jakby na zaprzeczenie jej myśli drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Dziewczyna przerażona chwyciła różdżkę i zaczęła się skradać w kierunku intruza. Już był na wyciągnięcie ręki i miała rzucać na niego odpowiednie zaklęcie gdy nagle usłyszała.

- Weź do cholery tą różdżkę ode mnie bo jeszcze mi oko wydłubiesz. Chcesz mnie oślepić?

- A co ty tu do cholery robisz i od kiedy wchodzisz bez pukania. Myślałam, że ktoś się do mnie włamał tępy idioto!

- Mnie nazywasz tępym idiotą? Spójrz na siebie. Kto wychodzi intruzowi naprzeciw! Czy wy Gryfoni nie umiecie na to wpaść, że intruza lepiej wziąć z zaskoczenia?

- Mogłam tak zrobić przynajmniej ta bezsensowna dyskusja nie miała by miejsca. W ogóle co ty tu robisz. Włamujesz się do mojego domu jakby nigdy nic i jeszcze robisz mi awantury!

- To już nie mogę wpaść pogadać?

- O czym ty niby chcesz ze mną gadać i to w środku nocy.

- O tym czy Gryfoni zawsze są tacy nadpobudliwi, wszędzie węszą podstęp i o wszystko mają pretensje.

- Te wszystkie stereotypy wymyślili Ślizgoni tacy jak ty, którzy nie mogli znieść tego, że istnieje dom lepszy od ich.

- Odpowiedziała Gryfonka.

- A czego się spodziewałeś? Eseju na kilka stóp o wadach i zaletach Gryffindoru oraz jak rozmawiać z jego mieszkańcami by wspólna egzystencja była możliwa?

- No właśnie miałem taką nadzieję.

- A nadzieja jest matką głupich Draco. Czyżby Ginny równie mocno zaszła ci za skórę jak ty jej?

- Mówiła ci coś?

- Oprócz tego, że nienawidzi tlenionych fretek i padalców to nic. Miałam nadzieje, że od ciebie wyciągnę jakieś bardziej szczegółowe informacje nie licząc tego, że jest głupią wiewiórą, bo pewnie zaraz zaczniesz o niej tak mówić.

- No bo jest głupią wiewiórą!

- A nie mówiłam?

- Czy ty musisz zawsze wszystko wiedzieć.

- No wiesz. Szkolna ksywa panny Wiem-To-Wszystko czy też w bardziej ślizgonskim wydaniu panny Pozjadałam-Wszystkie-Rozumy do czegoś zobowiązuje. Chcesz coś do picia? Kawy, herbaty, wody?

- A nie masz czegoś mocniejszego?

- Tylko mugolską wódkę.

- Cokolwiek.

- Zrobię nam po drinku, a wtedy mi opowiesz co takiego stało się podczas wspólnej kawy.


	6. Chapter 5

- Lubisz mocne drinki czy słabe.

- Jestem w takim nastroju, że piłbym wódkę z odrobinką soku dla koloru.

- Jak sobie życzysz, ale wezmę ci dodatkowo jeszcze szklankę z sokiem na popitkę.

- Nie będzie mi potrzebna.

- Zobaczymy. Na zdrowie.

- Na zdrowie – blondyn bierze spory łyk ze swojej szklanki i nagle – Merlinie jakie to cholerstwo jest mocne. Gdzie jest ten sok.

- A nie mówiłam...

- Lepiej bądź cicho. Jestem pewien, że zamieniłaś wódkę na spirytus byle tylko mieć rację.

- Czy wy Ślizgoni musicie wszędzie wyszukiwać intrygi?

- Ten zwyczaj należy do Gryfonek nie Ślizgonów.

- Lepiej powiedz jak ci się udała kawa z Ginny.

- Jestem jeszcze za trzeźwy. Dokończe ten spirytus i wtedy może mi się uda cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Wtedy to się będziesz jąkać tak, że cię nie zrozumiem. Przyniosę ci więcej soku do tej wódki.

- To cholerstwo wódką nie można nazwać.

- Bo to ruska wódka. Prezent od znajomego. Trzymaj sok.

- Dzięki.

- To ty sobie dopij to co masz, a ja w tym czasie pójdę sprawdzić co z Alexem. Pewnie jak zwykle się odkrył.

- Widocznie tak jak jego tatuś najchętniej by mieszkał w lochach, a ty teraz będziesz udawać, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Aż tak jestem przewidywalna?

- Pod tym względem tak. Ich już do niego, bo jeszcze ci zamarżnie.

xxx

_Czym jest śmierć? Czyżby nowym życiem? Uwalnia nas od cierpienia i przykrych obowiązków. Oddala nas od tych których kochamy. Tylko czym tak właściwie jest miłość? Co ona tak naprawdę nam daje oprócz dawki nowych cierpień? Wydawało mi się, że mnie kocha, lecz czy to była prawda? Nie wiem. W końcu jestem tutaj bez tej osoby. Nie potrafię wymówić nawet tego imienia. To nadal jest zbyt bolesne. W końcu wiem co to jest wolność lecz niestety z nią też przyszło zapomnienie, nieistnienie._

- Alex smacznie śpi. Ty widzę, że już skończyłeś pić. Czyli czas na opowieść. Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Nie odpuścisz prawda?

- A dlaczego miałabym to zrobić. W końcu jestem z Gryffindoru.

- Postanowiłem zabrać ją do mojej ulubionej kawiarni. Parzą tam kawę nawet lepszą od twojej. Oczywiście bez urazy.

- A dlaczego miałabym się gniewać. Przecież daleko mi do zawodowej baristki.

- Że do czego?

- Nie ważne. Mów dalej.

- I nie uwierzysz! Ta ruda Wiewióra zrobiła mi awanture, że lokal jest srebno-zielony! Stwierzdziła, że zaprosiłem ją na tą kawę tylko i wyłącznie, by ją skompromitować!

- Żartujesz prawda?

- Nie! No i wybiegła z lokalu robiąc mi wstyd na całej lini. No poprostu to jakaś masakra była. No ale pomyślałem sobie Draco, Hermiona liczy na to, że się pogodzimy i przestaniemy swoimi kłótniami budzić jej syna. No i dochodzi Alex, który przecież w połowie jest Ślizgonem. No przecież, że nie mogę dopuścić by za każdym razem musiał wysłuchiwać pisków tej Weasley. Więc dogoniłem ją i po tym jak już się wygadała...Chociaż nie wygadała. Lepiej brzmi wywrzeszczała zaproponowałem jej by to ona zaproponowała jakieś inne miejsce.

- I zaproponowała ci jakąś kawiarnie, w której przewodnimi kolorami był czerwony i złoty?

- No żebyś wiedziała! Normalnie dostałem oczopląsu jak to zobaczyłem i pomyślałem: że tak się bawić nie będziemy. Powiedziałem jej, że chce mnie skompromitować. No pomyśl sobie co by ludzie pomyśleli jakby mnie zobaczyli w takim miejscu! Reputacji to sobie bym już do końca życia nie odbudował. Już wystarczy, że zadaje się z tobą i pokazałem się publicznie z tą wyszczekaną Wiewiórą! Ona się obraziła lecz tym razem byłem szybszy i to ja wyszedłem z honorem a ona tam została jak głupia. - dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Sama nie wiedziała ile czasu zajęło jej uspokojenie się. Gdyby nie to, że blondyn był już ździebko pijany to pewnie by się obraził za jej reakcje a tak śmiał się razem z nią.

- Normalnie jesteście gorsi niż dzieci. Następnym razem jak ją zaprosisz wybierz jakieś miejsce w bardziej neutralnych barwach czyli nic co kojarzy się ze Slytherinem.

- No ale wszystko co nie jest ślizgońskie jest poprostu nudne i bez gustu, a do tego zionie tandetą na kilometr.

- Uważasz, że mój dom jest tandetny i bez gustu? Jeśli tak jest to dziwne, że tak często tu przychodzisz.

- Twój dom jest neutralny. W ogóle nie kojaży się ze szkołą.

- No i właśnie w takie miejsce masz ją zabrać! Ludzie, jesteście przecież już dorośli a zachowujecie sie gorzej niż dzieci. Nawet Alex nie robi takich problemów jak wy.

- On jest jeszcze za mały by umieć strzelać fochy.

- Zdziwisz się ale już potrafi to robić.

- W końcu jego mama jest Gryfonką.

- A jego ojciec Ślizgonem.

- Czyli przyznajesz się, że to ze Snapem go zmajstrowałaś?

- Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałam.

- Ale pomyślałaś.

- Czyżbyś próbował przeglądać moje myśli? Zapomniałeś, że oklumencje mam lepiej opanowaną niż ty leglimencje.

- Ja nie muszę zaglądać do głowy. Ja to wiem.

- Ty coś wiesz? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Zawsze myslałam, że mózg masz tylko po to byś przeciągu nie miał w swojej głowie.

- Nie tylko ty coś wiesz. Jak to kiedyś powiedział słynny grecki filozof Tales z Miletu czy też Sedes z Ceramiki "Wiem, że nic nie wiem"

- To był Sokrates. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ta dyskusja robi się coraz bardziej bezsensowna.

- Jeśli już mowa o bezsensie to Pitaogóras powiedział coś takiego "wszystko płynie, nie można wejść dwa razy do tego samego bajora"

- Jak już to do tej samej rzeki i powiedział to Heraklit. No i nie Pitaogóras tylko Pitagoras.

- Masz racje. Pitagoras wymyślił e równa się mc kwadrat.

- To był Einstein. Od kiedy ty się interesujesz mugolskimi filozofami i naukowcami?

- Po wojnie odkryłem ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, że mugole też potrafią myśleć.

- No co ty nie powiesz?

- No. Dziwne prawda? Zwłaszcza tacy starożytni. Weźmy takiego Ezopa i jego erotyki. Przecież te utwory są genialne. Nie ma to jak miłość pomiędzy dwoma kobietami.

- Ezop pisaj bajki. Erotyki o których mówisz pisała Safona.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że Safona pisała genialne bajki. Nie musisz mnie poprawiać.

- Może ty lepiej już nie pij, bo zaczytnasz mnie przerażać. Kto by pomyślał, że pijany Malfoy będzie dyskutował na takie tematy.

- Jeszcze dużo o mnie nie wiesz śliczna.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement?

- A niby nie jesteś śliczna? Choć brakuje ci jeszcze rudych włosów. Wtedy dopiero byś była ideałem.

- Ile ty wypiłeś jak byłam na górze?

- Trochę długo cię nie było więc sobie dolałem z tej butelki w kuchni.

- Draco. Ty upróżniłeś prawie pół butelki wódki.

- A to nie był przypadkiem spirytus?

- No właśnie podobno nie choć coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie to zastanawiać.

- Muszę już iść muzo moja i pani stworzenia. Orszak aniołów mnie wzywa bym dopełnił cud istnienia.

- Ty się napewno dobrze czujesz Malfoy?

- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej niż teraz. Mój jednorożec już czeka. Muszę wyruszać już w podróż w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

- Chyba raczej w strone rannego kaca.

- Nie martw się o mnie niewiasto. Byle ból głowy nie pokona mojej chęci istnienia.

- Poszukasz tej chęci istnienia w nocy na kanapie. Może przy okazji znajdziesz jakieś drobne. Nie mogę pozwolić byś w tym stanie wyszedł na ulice, bo jeszcze zawędrujesz na przykład do Ginny i się jej oświadczysz, albo jeszcze lepiej. Oświadczysz się Ronowi albo Potterowi. Jeszcze przez ciebie zaczynam rymować!

- Och, Ginny. Królowa serca mego. Dlaczego ona mi nie pozwala, wjechać na białym rumaku do życia swego.

- Idz spać Malfoy, bo zaczynasz gadać od rzeczy bardziej niz zwykle. Przyniosę ci kołdrę.

- Kołdra. Czy ten puchaty kawałek materiału ochroni mnie od złego? Czy sprawi, że nie będą mnie dręczyć koszmary o wykorzystantch szansach i niespełnionych marzeniach?

- Ktoś tu chyba w poprzednim wcieleniu był poetą. Trzymaj kołdrę i idź spać bo gaszę światło.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie w ciemności samego. Niech ta kołdra ochroni mnie od złego.

- Dobranoc Draco.

- Dobranoc nadobna pani.

_Rano czyli dla Draco ok 12._

- Ała. Moja głowa. Gdzie ja jestem?

- U mnie w domu na kanapie.

- Nie drzyj się tak. Głowa mi pęka.

- Draco. Ja mówię normalnie i jak ładnie poprosisz ta buteleczka będzie twoja – powiedziała wymachując przed nosem chłopaka fiolką z niebieskawą substancją.

- Proszę cię Hermiono Granger. Zlituj się nad umierającym i daj mi ten eliksir na kaca.

- Ktoś tu chyba jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał.

- Co się wczoraj działo?

- Nie pamiętasz?

- Ostatnie co pamiętam to, że wyszłaś przykryć Alexa i poszedłem podpić ci wódki do kuchni a potem mówiłem ci o spotkani z tą rudą Wiewiórą. Dalej urwał mi się film czy jak się tam mówi.

- Przegapiłeś najlepszą akcję. Żałuję, że cię nie nagrałam.

- Co ja takiego robiłem?

- Nic takiego.

- I tak ci nie wierze.

- Może kiedyś ci opowiem. Właśnie robię obiad. Zjesz ze mną i Alexem?

- Mózg mi mówi, że powinienem już iść i się dalej kompromitować a żołądek dokładnie coś innego.

- To posłuchaj tego drugiego organu.

- Zostanie wujek na obiad?

- Skoro ty mnie prosisz mały to zostanę.


	7. Chapter 6

Nie ma jak chwila spokoju. Alex śpi, zero gości. Nawet ja czasami potrzebuje chwile samotności. Ach ten dzwonek do drzwi. Zawsze dzwoni wtedy kiedy nie ma.

- Proszę. Otwarte.

- Cześć Miona.

- O, cześć Ginny. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Ja mam taką małą propozycje byśmy razem ruszyły na poszukiwania sukienek na ślub Luny i Harrego.

- To wcale nie jest zły pomysł choć zastanawiałam się czy nie kupić sukienki w internecie. Alex nie przepada za takimi wędrówkami po sklepach. Typowy facet!

- Spodziewałam się tego dlatego załatwiłam z mamą, że zajmnie się Alexem przez ten czas.

-Nie chcę sprawiać problemów Molly.

- To dla niej nie problem lecz przyjemność. Wiesz jak ona lubi dzieci a w szczegółności Alexandra.

- Dzieki Ginny.

- Nie ma za co kochana. Wiesz już z kim idziesz na ślub?

- Z Alexem?

- Wiesz, że nie oto mi chodzi, a o jakiegoś dorosłego towarzysza.

- To w takim razie idę sama. A ty z kimś idziesz?

- Neville mnie poprosił, że skoro oby dwoje jesteśmy zaproszeni to równie dobrze możemy iść razem.

- Neville chyba traktuje cię jak coś więcej niż przyjaciółkę.

- Serio? Wydaje ci się. No ale idziemy razem.

- A ja widzę, że to nie z tą fredką chciałabyś tam iść...

- Zamknij się Miona.

- Czyli mam racje.

- Jesteś wredna wiesz?

- Wiem.

- Skończmy ten temat. Ja już musze spadać ale wpadne po ciebie jutro na nasz sukienkowy maraton. Po drogą wskoczymy do Nory i centra handlowe witajcie!

-Raczej się bójcie, bo nadchodzi Ginny, która jest głodna atrakcyjnych cen i facetów.

- Ty się już lepiej nie odzywaj. Do jutra.

- Pa. Dziękuje.

- Proszę bardzo. Od czego ma się przyjaciół.

xxx

- Hej Harry. Co się stało, że wyciągasz mnie w środku dnia na zakupy?

- Chciałem cię prosić w o pomoc wyborze obrączek.

- Jak miło. Masz już jakiś pomysł jak mają wyglądać?

- No właśnie żadnego dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Jakie radzisz?

- Ja? Jak najproszcze bez żadnych udziwnień. Ewentualnie z delikatnym ornametnem.

- Wydaje mi się, że takie najproszcze będą najlepsze.

- Mnie też. W takim razie jak już ustaliliśmy jak mają wyglądać ruszajmy na poszukiwania. Choć Alex.

xxx

- Dzięki wielkie za pomoc. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

- Szukałbyś kilka godzin dłużej.

- W ramach podziękowania zapraszam ciebie i Alexa na ciastko. Jesteśmy w pobliżu genialnej cukierni.

- Hula. Uwielbiam ciastka. Bede mógł sam wyblać?

- Pytaj Harrego.

- Plose wujku.

- Dostaniesz takie jakie będziesz chciał. W takim razie ruszajmy. To tuż za rogiem.

Tak jak mówił cukiernia nie była daleko. Jak się do niej weszło natychmiast zostawało się otoczonym przez zapach świeżo upieczonego ciasta. Całe pomieszczenie było w pastelowych zielonych barwach uzupełnonymi kremowymi meblami. Zajęli stolik w rogu i następnie czarnowłosy z chłopakiem na rękach ruszył do lady w celu wyboru i zakupienia ciastek. Wybór był nie mały. Od babeczek ze świeżymi owocami opruszonymi cukrem pudrem tak, że wyglądały jak pokryte delikatnym szronem po torty z grubą warstwą czekoladowego kremu. Alex wybrał sobie babeczkę z karmelowym kremem. Hermionie wzięli kawałek czekoladowego ciasta z wiśniami w cukrze i orzechami natomiast Harry zdecydował się na kruche ciasto z jabłkami obficie posypanych cynamonem. Zamówienia uzupełniły dwie kawy i gorąca czekolada z bitą śmietaną.

- Podoba mi się ta cukiernia. Jak się o niej dowiedziałeś Harry?

- W sumie całkiem przez przypadek. Zaczeło lać a nie miałem jak się teleportować no i schowałem się tutaj. Luna uwielbia tu przychodzić.

- Nie dziwię się. Dzięki za pokazanie tego miejsca i pyszne ciasto.

- Ja wybielałem – powiedział chłopczyk z pełną buzią.

- Ogólnie chciałbym cię prosić o coś jeszcze. Co prawda Luna chciała zrobić to sama ale ostatnio ciężko jej znaleźć wolną chwilę. Jeszcze chwila a zacznie nocować w pracy.

- Mam się bać?

- Nie. Chcieliśmy poprostu byś została świadkiem na naszym ślubie. Drugim będzie Ron.

- Merlinie. Harry. Czuję się zaszczycona.

- To my się czujemy zaszczyceni tym, że jesteś naszą przyjaciółką. Chcielibyśmy ci w ten sposób pokazać jak bardzo jesteśmy wdzięczni za to co dla nas zrobiłaś.

- Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi.

- To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

- Pewnie.

- Super. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze jako przyjaciel. Świadkowej nie przypada przyjść na wesele samemu. Przemyśl to.

- Przecież nie będę sama tylko z Alexem.

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi Miona.

- Wiem doskonale choć nie będę skakała z tego powodu z radości.

- Domyślam się ale się postaraj. Może w końcu znajdziesz mężczyzne swojego życia?

- Już znalazłam tyle, że ten odszedł. Zresztą musimy teraz o tym mówić? Skoro tak ci zależy zaprosze kogoś na twój ślub. Pasuje?

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Mam nadzieje, że się nie obrazicie jak was teraz zostawie ale niestety przygotowania do wesela to nie taka prosta i oczywista sprawa.

- Pewnie, że nie. Dziękujemy za zaproszenia i pyszne ciastko. No i dzwoń jeśli mogę ci się na coś jeszcze przydać.

- Byś jeszcze nie pożałowała tych słów. Do zobaczenia.

- Pa Harry.

- Cześć wujku.


	8. Chapter 7

- Cieszę się Draco, że wpadłeś. Mam dla ciebie propozycje nie do odrzucenia.

- Mnie też miło było wpaść choć raz z zaproszeniem. Zawsze wpadałem znienacka. Co to za interes?

- Jak wiesz Harry wkrótce bierze ślub.

- A co to ma do mnie?

- To, że domyślam się, że pewnie chciałbyś towarzyszyć podczas niego pewnej rudej wiewiórze.

- Do czego teraz dążą te twoje insynuacje?

- Lecz ta niestety idzie z Nevillem.

- I zaprosiłaś mnie, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?

- Nie przerywaj mi. Wiem jak możesz ją odbić z jego rąk, bo z moich obserwacji wynika, że Ginny jest dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką, a to wesele ma mu pomóc ją zdobyć, więc pewnie chciałbyś go powstrzymać, prawda?

- Niby jak mam to zrobić skoro nie zostałem zaproszony?

- A to nie jest żaden problem. Pójdziesz jako moja osoba towarzysząca.

- Że co?

- Słuchaj a nie mi ciągle przerywasz! Harry poprosił mnie na świadka i wyraźnie zaznaczył, że mam z kimś przyjść, więc pomyślałam, że zrobię dobry uczynek i zaproszę ciebie.

- Dalej nie nadążam za twoim tokiem rozumowania.

- Myślałam, że to Ślizgoni słyną ze sprytu a nie Gryfoni ale patrząc teraz na ciebie to zaczynam w to wątpić. Już ci tłumaczę o co chodzi. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną znajdziesz się blisko Ginny.

- Tyle, że z tego co mówiłaś to pewnie Longbottom nie będzie jej odstępować na krok.

- A jego to już zostaw nie. Postaram się go zagadać żebyś mógł gdzieś porwać twoją kochaną wiewiórkę w ustronne miejsce.

- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

- Po pierwsze: widzę, że ty jej się też podobasz do czego w życiu się nie przyzna. Po drugie: cholernie do siebie pasujecie a po trzecie i chyba najważniejsze jak się w końcu pogodzicie to może przestaniecie swoimi kłótniami Alexa budzić.

- Jesteś szurnięta wiesz?

- Dlatego, że dbam o zdrowie i słuch mojego syna?

- Nie. Dlatego, że wpadasz na takie pomysły. Co jak co ale kombinujesz jak rasowa Ślizgonka.

- To zabrzmiało jak komplement.

- Bo nim było.

- To co? Umowa stoi?

- Stoi.

xxx

_Najpierw był ból fizyczny. Coraz bardziej wgłębiał się w moje ciało. Teraz został zamknięty jedynie w moim umyśle. To on sprawia, że boli. Może się mści, że nie dażę go zaufaniem? Jest zły za to, że serce przez jakiś czas było moim przewodnikiem? Już mam dość bólu. Wojna się skończyła lecz we mnie trwa wielki bój. Wrócić nie wrócić, czuć czy myśleć. Zdjąć maskę czy przywdziać nową. Znaleźć odpowiedzi czy zostawić te pytania niewypowiedzianymi..._

_xxx_

Znów mi się śniły. Ich głębia i żar. Jak ja je kochałam. Tylko ja potrafiłam znaleźć w nich czasami iskierkę emocji, bo dla innych były studnią bez dna. Chciałabym móc je znów zobaczyć, poczuć ciepło bijące od ich właściciela. Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? Po wojnie mogło by być tak pięknie. Ja skończyłabym szkołę i w końcu bylibyśmy razem. Jedyne co mi po tobie pozostało to wspomnienia i Alex. Żałuję, że nie miałeś okazji go poznać. Jest cudownym dzieckiem, a ty pewnie byłbyś najlepszym ojcem jaki chodzi po ziemi. Smutno mi bez ciebie. Chciałabym, byś był teraz przy mnie Severusie.


	9. Chapter 8

Dziękuje serdecznie za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

* * *

- Ja Harry Potter biorę sobie ciebie Luno Lovegood za żonę i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

- Ja Luna Lovegood biorę sobie ciebie Harry Potterze za męża i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

_Na Sali cisza trwała_

_Wszyscy wsłuchani byli w słowa zakochanych_

_Na większości twarzach łzy szczęścia się pojawiały_

- Luno. Przyjmij tę obrączkę na dowód mojej miłości i wierności do ciebie.

- Harry. Przyjmij tę obrączkę na dowód mojej miłości i wierności do ciebie.

_Jakby na dowód tych słów_

_Magiczna mgła otoczyła zakochanych_

_Już nikt z gości nie krył łez_

_Wszyscy że szczęścia rzewnie płakali_

- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Pan młody może pocałować teraz pannę młodą.

_Pocałunek dopełnił ceremonii_

_Magiczna mgła zniknęła w ich złączonych dłoniach_

_Jedyny ślad co po niej został_

_To runiczne symbole na obrączkach_

_xxx_

- Jak ona może się bawić ciągle z tym ofermą Longbottom'em?

- W końcu przyszli tu razem Draco.

- Ja też przyszedłem tu z tobą ale jakoś się tak nie zachowujemy. Zresztą miałaś mi pomóc i zabrać go od niej czyżbyś zapomniała?

- Wyluzuj Malfoy. Pamiętam co miałam zrobić.

- To dlaczego tego nie robisz?

- Czekam na odpowiedni moment na przykład taki jak ten. Wingardium Leviosa.

- Co ty mu wrzuciłaś do kieliszka z szampanem?

- A to moja mała słodka tajemnica. Zaraz będziesz mógł się bawić z Ginny, bo Neville już niestety nie będzie w stanie.

- Mam nadzieje, że go nie otrułaś.

- Nie bądź głupi. To w końcu mój kolega.

- To co mu podałaś?

- Taki mały wynalazek, który kilkanaście razy wzmacnia alkohol. Po takim jednym kieliszku szampana będzie pijany jak bąk.

- I tym samym skazałaś swojego przyjaciela na porannego kaca.

- Po tej tabletce nie ma się kaca. Organizm w końcu wcale nie przyswaja większej ilości alkoholu mimo, że odczuwa coś całkiem odwrotnego. Już nawet zaczęła działać.

- Czy mi się wydaje czy on zaczął śpiewać?

- Nie wydaje ci się. Choć pomóc Ginny. Ty się nią zajmiesz a ja odeskortuje Neville'a w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Wiesz co ci powiem. Pewnie gdyby nie twoje pochodzenie z powodzeniem znalazłaś by się w Slytherinie Hermiono.

- Dzięki za komplement Draco.

xxx

- Zalazłem ślad.

- Gdzie?

- Nie wiem. Jest tylko ślad.

- To niby skąd go masz?

- Wiatr go przywiał Pani. Jedno jest pewne. Nic nie jest stracone.

- Obyś miał racje mój Obserwatorze. Obyś miał racje.

xxx

- Co tu się dzieje Ginny?

- Nie wiem. Neville wypił kieliszek szampana, a już się zatacza. On mam słabszy łeb niż ty Miona.

- Hej dziewczyno ooo. Spójrz na misia aaaa - śpiewał chłopak zataczając się przy tym od jednej strony do drugiej potykając się o wszystko i wszystkich. W około fruwały tacę z jedzeniem i szampanem a on kawałki sałaty traktując jak konfetti dalej kontynuował swój recital – on przypomni, przyyypomni chłopca ci. Nieszczęśliwego oooo, białego misia aaaa...

- Choć Neville. Znam osobę, która uwielbia tą piosenkę i z chęcią pozna ją w twoim wykonaniu. Możesz Draco zostać w tym czasie z Ginny?

- Zostanę z tą Wiewiórą tylko dlatego, że ty mnie prosisz Hermiono.

- Ja ci dam Wiewiórę ty blond padalcu!

- To ja idę a wy się grzecznie bawcie i nie pozabijajcie się. Choć Neville.

- Do białego misia?

- Może być i do białego misia.

xxx

_Czy takie trwanie ma sens? Bycie zamkniętym we własnym umyśle. Otoczonym cierpieniem. Czy warto jest pamiętać, zatracać się w wspomnieniach. Czy można nazwać życiem moją marną egzystencję? Czy źle jest chcieć zdobyć siłę by wyrwać się z natłoku myśli i bólu?_

_xxx_

- Hej Miona. Widziałaś gdzieś Ginny?

- Ostatni raz widziałam ją z Malfoy'em. Dlaczego o nią pytasz Harry?

- W końcu przyszła z Nevillem, a ten zamiast być z nią smacznie śpi na kanapie i straszy ludzi swoim chrapaniem.

- Wiem, że on tam śpi. Sama go tam zostawiłam. Masz cholernie mocnego szampana, bo on po jednym kieliszku zaczął śpiewać jakieś mugolskie disco polo.

- Neville się upił? Przecież on ma mocniejszy łeb od Rona.

- Widocznie miał dziś gorszy dzień. Idę zobaczyć co z Alexem, bo go u góry spać położyłam, a sam wiesz, że lubi się odkrywać.

- Wiem, wiem. Jak spotkasz Ginny to powiedz jej o Neville'u. Może będzie chciała wiedzieć co z nim się dzieje skoro z nim przyszła.

- Jasne Harry, a ty spadaj do Luny i baw się dobrze zamiast się zamartwiać o wszystko. W końcu to twoje wesele.

- Ty również jak wrócisz od Alexa baw się dobrze.

- Mam taki zamiar Harry .

xxx

Mimo, że wszędzie szum trwał do tej dwójki nie istniał świat. Okrywając na nowo siebie, pocałunkiem zakończyli starą waśń. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że razem gdzieś zniknęli, nikt nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Tylko na jednej twarzy zgromadzonych gości błąkał się szeroki uśmiech zwycięstwa.

xxx

- Jak tam wesele mój Obserwatorze?

- Trochę ciężko kotu jest się błąkać wśród gości. Z kuchni mnie wygonili, krzycząc coś o jakimś kurczaku, który rzekomo im ukradłem.

- Wiesz, że nie o to pytam, prawda?

- Wiem Pani ale chciałem się trochę podrażnić.

- Skoro już to zrobiłeś to możesz mi opowiedzieć co tam się działo.

- Neville się upił i śpiewał tą durną piosenkę o białym misiu a potem jego chrapanie straszyło wszystkich gości gdyż było gorsze niż ryk smoka. Ginny i Draco gdzieś zniknęli i nikt tego nawet nie zauważył pewnie dlatego, że alkohol lał się strumieniami.

- A ty wiesz, gdzie zniknęli?

- Wiem i mogę Pani powiedzieć, że jeszcze trochę a będzie kolejne wesele. Chociaż pewnie gdyby nie Hermiona to dalej by się wyzywali.

- Dobra robota mój Obserwatorze.

- Dziękuje. Mogę mieć do Pani pytanie?

- Oczywiście mój Obserwatorze.

- Po co jestem Pani potrzebny skoro ma Pani te swoje wizje i w ogóle.

- Mój ty Obserwatorze. Wizje nigdy nie są jednoznaczne i żeby wiedzieć w jakim kierunku się rozwinęły potrzebuje kogoś kto zbierze dla mnie informacje.

- I dlatego jestem Pani potrzebny?

- Dokładnie, a teraz do widzenia mój Obserwatorze gdyż muszę jeszcze coś sprawdzić.

- Do widzenia Pani.


	10. Chapter 9

Dziękuje bardzo za komentarze:)

rozdział dedykowany jest: Amandzie, Black Rebel, Kaj, Brygidzie91 i Kastylii :) dziękuje wam za to, ze jesteście:)

co do Severusa...to planuje tak jeszcze z jeden rozdział i potem powinien się pojawić :)

miłego czytania i przepraszam za błędy

* * *

Jesteśmy w salonie Hermiony. Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół Alexa. Z kuchni wychodzi brązowowłosa niosą w rękach tort z zapalonymi jedenastoma świeczkami. Oczy chłopca na widok jego ulubionego ciasta rozbłysły ze szczęścia, a gdy już powszechny przedmiot ekscytacji został bezpiecznie ulokowany na stole wszyscy goście, jak jeden mąż wstali by ich gardła wypełnił radosny śpiew.

- Sto lat, sto lat niech żyje, żyje nam.

Sto lat, sto lat niech żyje, żyje nam.

Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz niech żyje, żyje nam.

Niech żyje nam!

- A kto?

- Alex!

- A teraz pomyśl życzenie kochaniutki u zdmuchnij świeczki – powiedziała dumna mama.

- O czym pomyślałeś? – zapytał czarnowłosy.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzie wujku, bo jak powiem to życzenie się nie spełni i tata nie wróci do mnie.

- Twój tata na pewno cały czas patrzy na ciebie z nieba.

- Ale ja bym chciał by był teraz przy mnie a nie się włóczył gdzieś u góry.

- Tyle, że on jest cały czas przy tobie, a dokładniej w twoim sercu.

- Naprawdę mamusiu?

- Tak. Może teraz pokroimy twój urodzinowy tort, bo widzę, że już wszystkim ślinka cieknie na samą myśl o nim.

- Zapomniałem o torcie! Mama sama go robiła, prawda?

- Jak zwykle synku. Taki jaki lubisz najbardziej.

- Dzięki mamo.

- Nie ma za co Alex.

- Hermiono. Będziesz musiała mu kiedyś coś powiedzieć o ojcu.

- I ty byś pewnie też z chęcią o nim posłuchał, prawda Harry?!

- Nie denerwuj się tak. To prawda, że chciałbym wiedzieć kto jest ojcem mojego chrześniaka i wcale nie będę się z tym krył. Zresztą sama zauważyłaś, że ta wiedza, by mi się przydała np. dzisiaj. Zresztą obiecaliśmy nie mieć przed sobą sekretów.

- Tyle, że to nie jest tylko mój sekret.

- Tyle, że jego współudziałowiec nie żyje!

- Jego śmierć nie zwalnia mnie od trzymania gęby na kłódkę! Tak trudno ci to zrozumieć do cholery?!

- Przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałem ale czy z łaski swojej mogłabyś przestać się na mnie wydzierać?! Nie chcesz chyba by Alex usłyszał, że kłócimy się w jego urodziny.

- Trzeba było nie zadawać pytań, na które z góry wiem co odpowiem. Zresztą skończmy już ten temat, bo jak sam wspomniałeś są to urodziny Alexandra. Do tego jeszcze 11. Uwierzysz, że za tydzień pojedzie już do Hogwartu.

- Jak ten czas szybko leci. Wracajmy już lepiej do gości Miona, bo się zaczną o nas niepokoić.

- Słuszna uwaga.

- Jak tam Alex? Cieszysz się, że za tydzień jedziesz już do Hogwartu.

- Bardzo, choć z drugiej strony boję się.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo co będzie jeśli trafię do Slytherinu?

- A co niby miało by się stać? To dom jak każdy inny.

- Bo wszyscy oprócz Draco byli albo Gryfonami, albo Krukonami. Chcę by mama była ze mnie dumna.

- Już jestem z ciebie dumna. Jest mądrym chłopcem i takim synem o jakim każda matka marzy.

- Naprawdę?

- Pewnie. To do jakiego domu trafisz niczego nie zmieni. Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć inaczej?

- Nie wiem. Będę za tobą tęsknił mamo.

- Ja za tobą też synku – nagle z sąsiedniego pokoju słychać krzyki.

- Ała. Kopnął mnie.

- Kto cię kopnął Lavender? Już ja mu pokażę co grozi za kopanie mojej żony.

- Uspokój się Ron.

- Ale sama mówiłaś, że ktoś cię kopnął.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- Dobrze, że się znalazłaś Miona. Ktoś kopnął Lavender i nie chce się teraz przyznać.

- Mówiłam już Ron, że nie masz się czym denerwować. Ała.

- I widzisz? Znowu.

- Przestańcie ją kopać, bo to nie jest już śmieszne. Zresztą Ronowi zaraz piana na ustach się pojawi ze zdenerwowania.

- Naprawdę nikt z obecnych mnie tu nie kopie. Ja…muszę się do czegoś przyznać zanim Ronald wszystkich pozabija. To dotyczy głównie ciebie mężulku.

- Co się dzieje kochana?

- Byłam ciekawa, kiedy sam zauważysz dlatego nic ci nie powiedziałam.

- No ale co się dzieje Lavender?

- Jestem w ciąży Ron. Będziemy mieli syna – rudowłosy aż usiadł z wrażenia.

- Żartujesz prawda?

- Nie cieszysz się?

- Ja…ja…nie wiem co powiedzieć.

- Ron na pewno się cieszy tylko jeszcze niech ta informacja do niego dotrze. On zawsze miał spóźnione reakcje więc się nie przejmuj nim Lavender. Serdecznie wam gratuluje.

- Dzięki Miona. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

- Nie masz za co mi dziękować. Który miesiąc?

- Piąty – dopiero gdy dziewczyna wypowiedziała te słowa do wszystkich doszło, że to jednak nie jest żart i że Lavender kopał jej własny syn, więc chórem zaczęli gratulować świeżo upieczonym rodzicom jeszcze nienarodzonego dziecka. Gdy wszyscy już powiedzieli to co chcieli rudowłosa wstała, by samemu też zabrać głos.

- Skoro Lavender się do czegoś przyznała, to my z Draco też powinniśmy.

- Nie mów siostra, że też jesteś w ciąży, bo tego już bym nie przeżył. Wystarczy, że toleruje twojego chłopaka.

- Ron! – Zganiła przyjaciela brązowooka – mów dalej, a swoim bratem idiotą się nie przejmuj.

- Może lepiej będzie, jeśli ja dokończę skoro Ginny zaczęła już ten temat. Chcemy się pobrać. Nie pytajcie kiedy, bo daty sami jeszcze nie jesteśmy pewni, ale pewnie niedługo to zrobimy.

- No w końcu.

- Żartujecie sobie prawda? Jak ty się możesz z tego cieszyć Miona! Przecież to Ślizgon.

- Co jak co Harry, ale po tobie się takich słów nie spodziewałam.

- Wujku? Co do ślubu cioci Ginny i Draco ma to, że on był w Slytherinie?

- I ty chrześniaku przeciwko mnie.

- A ty wiedziałeś Harry, że to Draco pomógł nam się dostać do Hogwartu byśmy mogli poszukać i zniszczyć ostatnie horkruksy? Więc nie bądź na niego taki cięty – rudowłosy już otwierał usta by wygłosić jakąś ciętą choć w jego wypadku raczej mało inteligentną ripostę, lecz dziewczyna go ubiegła – ciebie też to dotyczy Ron.

- Nie miałem innego wyboru. W końcu jakbym wam nie pomógł to bym skończył jako twój mąż.

- Zamknij się Malfoy i nie pogrążaj się bardziej.

- Oczywiście.

- O czym on mówi Miona?

- To było podczas wojny Harry, a jak wiesz wtedy człowiek robił różne rzeczy.

- Wiedziałaś o tym Ginny?

- Oczywiście Harry. Draco mi powiedział o wszystkim.

- Mamo? Mogę się o coś spytać?

- Jasne synku.

- Co to jest horkruks?

- Nie powinieneś się tym interesować Alex.

- Dlaczego wujku?

- Pewnie dlatego, że horkruks jest potężnym czarno magicznym przedmiotem.

- Ale co to dokładniej jest mamo?

- To nie jest czas na takie rozmowy. Porozmawiamy o tym jak będziesz starszy.

- Obiecujesz?

- A mam inny wybór? Lepiej będzie jak ci sama powiem niż jakbyś potem sam szukał informacji.

- Mogę się wtrącić do waszej rozmowy. Nie sądzisz, że taka wiedza jest niebezpieczna Miona.

- Nie dopóki opiera się na samej teorii Harry, a jestem pewna, że Alex nie wykorzysta jej w praktyce. Skończy już lepiej tą dyskusje.

- Skoro nie chcecie mi nic powiedzieć to może w coś pogramy?

- Możemy pograć w co tylko chcesz synku. W końcu to twój dzień.

- To ja proponuje kalambury i do swojej drużyny wybieram mamę, ciocię Ginny i Draco.

- Mamy już przegrane – mądrze stwierdził Ron.

Jak widzicie to właśnie dom Hermiony stał się głównym świadkiem najważniejszych wydarzeń z życia: jej, Alexa oraz wszystkich dla których to miejsce było pewnego rodzaju azylem. Tutaj też, po długich naradach miesiąc po urodzinach chłopaka odbyło się wesele Ginny i Draco. Jak i tu Lavender poczuła pierwsze skurcze, a w różanej altance za domem dowiedział się, że wkrótce zostanie ojcem bliźniaków.. Przykładów można znaleźć o wiele więcej, lecz czy jest sens się nad nimi rozwodzić? Co z tego, że ludzie się starzeją, a wspomnienia blakną skoro dom na zawsze pozostanie niemym świadkiem wszystkich wydarzeń? Ciągle jest tym samym azylem.


	11. Chapter 10

Serdecznie zapraszam na kolejny rozdział i dziękuje za wszelkie komentarze :) one naprawdę dla mnie dużo znaczą. Przed lekturą tego rozdziału radzę przypomnieć sobie prolog który znajdziecie tutaj: www. fanfiction s/ 8402805/ 1/ Gdy-do-g%C5%82osu-dochodzi-serce-cz%C4%99%C5%9B%C4%87-II dodałam spacje bo z tego co pamiętam podawanie/wysyłanie linków jest zabronione na fanfiction

od dziś możecie mnie również znaleźć na facebooku: www. facebook pages/ Sybillas-Fanfiction/ 272620082860113 tak jak w poprzednim wypadku by mi fanfiction profilu nie zablokowało itd dodałam spacje

a jeśli wkurza was fanfiction to ta sama historia znajduje się również na bloxie na: sybilla02. blox .pl (i tu też pojawiła się spacja)

rozdział jest krótki ale mam nadzieję, że mimo to się wam spodoba... miłego czytania i przepraszam za błędy

* * *

Kiedyś samotność mi nie przeszkadzała. Teraz to ona sprawia mi największy ból. Mam już dość zapomnienia. Nie chcę już być martwy dla świata, chodź z drugiej strony się boję. Tak, ja odczuwam strach, czuje cokolwiek… Mówią, że czas leczy rany. Bzdura. On pozwala jedynie zapomnieć o bliznach szpecących ludzkie serca. Wystarczy jeden impuls by ten organ zaczął krwawić na nowo i wtedy pozostaje modlitwa, by nie wykrwawić się na śmierć. By nie pozostać pustą skorupą dającą marną imitacje życia, takiego jakie sam kiedyś wiodłem. Myślałem, że to brak uczuć daje siłę, że maska jest najlepszą tarczą. Tylko, że właśnie poprzez takie postępowanie sam pozbawiłem się sensu istnienia. Moje, życie nie było prawdziwe, to była gra. Chciałbym wrócić, lecz jak wrócić z krainy leżącej na pograniczu snu i jawy? Jak uciec skoro moim więzieniem jest własny rozum? Czy można uwolnić się od samego siebie? Czuję, że wokół kręci się mnóstwo ludzi. Podświadomie wiem, że są dla mnie obcy. Jak się tu znalazłem? Nie mam pojęcia, lecz czas już wracać. Tylko dlaczego cały czas widzę ciemność? Chcę wstać lecz nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Chyba muszę zacząć wszystko od nowa, małymi kroczkami jak nowonarodzony. Najpierw jedna powieka, potem druga. Niby taka banalna czynność a sprawia tyle trudności i jednocześnie przyjemności. Co to za dziwny blask? Zdecydowanie jego jasność rani mój wzrok. Czyżby ktoś zaczął krzyczeć? Teraz ktoś wybiega trzaskając drzwiami. Wzrok powoli przyzwyczaja się do światła. Jak dobrze pamiętam to właśnie tak wygląda dzień. Taki prawdziwy, daleki od moich lochów. Gdzie jestem? Czyżby to był Mung? Ściany przypominają mi te ze szpitalnych sal. Co oni mi wbili w rękę? Przypomina mi to mój pobyt w mugolskim szpitalu jak jeszcze byłem dzieckiem. To się chyba nazywało welfron. Czy to nie jest głos tej samej osoby co krzyczała? Chyba ma teraz towarzystwo. W jakim języku oni mówią. Brzmi jakby szczekali do siebie. Lepiej będzie jak ich zignoruję i spróbuję poruszyć palcami.

xxx

- Jakieś nowe wieści mój Obserwatorze?

- Żadnych. Jedynie ten słabo wyczuwalny ślad.

Nagle kobieta wpadła w trans. Jej oczy schowały się w głąb czaszki tak, że było widać samo białko oczne, a w kącikach ust zaczęły pojawiać się kropelka śliny, która następnie, tworząc po drodze fantazyjne wzory na brodzie, skapnęła na podłogę. Wkrótce jej los podzieliły następne wnikając w szale i chusty walające się wszędzie. Na czole wróżbitki zaczęły perlić się kropelki potu. Mężczyzna był przerażony. Nigdy nie widział swojej Pani w takim stanie. Próbował nawiązać z nią jakikolwiek kontakt niestety bezskutecznie. Chciał już wybiec z jej komnat w poszukiwaniu pomocy, lecz tak nagle jak atak się zaczął nastał jego koniec.

- Nic Pani nie jest? To wyglądało paskudnie.

- Miałam wizję.

- Co Pani zobaczyła?

- Opowiem ci w drodze. Teraz szybko pokarz się Hermionie by się nie martwiła, że znowu na nie wiadomo jak długo zniknąłeś, bo wyruszamy w podróż mój Obserwatorze.

- My?

- Tak. Czas bym również, bezpośrednio wzięła udział w tym dziele.

- Dokąd wyruszamy Pani?

- Do Niemiec.

xxx

- Er ist aufgewacht.

- Hören Sie mich? Halo? Bitte, öffnen Sie Ihre Augen.

- Ich finde, dass er nicht versteht. Was machen wir?

- Ich weiß nicht. Geh nach Chefarzt. Er muss wissen.

Co to za dziwny język? Brzmi jak szczekanie psa. Ta rozhisteryzowana znowu gdzieś poszła, a mi udało się w końcu trochę palcami poruszyć. Ciekawe kiedy skąd wyjdę? Jak się w ogóle tu znalazłem zwłaszcza, ze nigdzie nie widzę mojej różdżki. Ostatnie co pamiętam to jej oczy. Ciepłe i brązowe. Pamiętam, że płakałam. Ciekawe dlaczego? Dlaczego w ogóle odeszła i zostawiła mnie samego?

_W tym samym czasie:_

Wcale się nie dziwię, że mama przez tyle lat ukrywała, kto tak naprawdę jest moim ojcem. Wujek Harry by się pewnie zdenerwował. Nie raz słyszałem od niego, że mimo tego, że Snape poświęcił swoje życie dla dobra sprawy za co on go szanuje, to wobec innych był okropnym człowiekiem. No i był Ślizgonem a wujek do dzisiaj jest do nich uprzedzony. Zarówno jemu jak i wujkowi Ronowi trudno jest znieść Draco jak i myśl, że syn ich najlepszej przyjaciółki jest w Slytherinie, a co dopiero mówić o słynnym i zagorzałym wrogiem Gryffindoru jakim był Severus Snape. Tylko dlaczego mama to tak długo przede mną ukrywała? Czyżby się bała, że nie zrozumiem, a może mi nie ufała? Może dalej jest to dla niej bolesny temat? Brakuje jej mojego ojca i nie chciała w kółko wracać wspomnieniami do przeszłości. Widać było w jej oczach, że nadal go kocha…


	12. Chapter 11

- Chefarzt. Er ist aufgewacht.

- Das ist gut Nachricht.

- Aber versteht er nicht was wir sprechen.

- Das ist nicht gut. Kennt ihr zum Beispiel Englisch? Englisch kann er kennen.

- Thomas und ich kennen nicht Englisch.

- Das haben wir Problem.

xxx

- Zwolnij Obserwatorze. Wbrew pozorom jestem sporo starsza od ciebie.

- Po prostu zbyt długo siedziała Pani w tej swojej wieży.

- Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy ty robisz się coraz bardziej pyskaty?

- Wydaje się. Zresztą to był Pani pomysł by wyruszyć ze mną w poszukiwaniu Severusa.

- Jeszcze nie mam sklerozy byś musiał mi o tym przypominać. Lepiej mi powiedz czy wpadłeś na jakiś trop.

- Tak. Prowadzi do Darmstadt. Tylko…zresztą nie ważne.

- Zazwyczaj jeśli coś wydaje ci się nieważne zawiera fundamentalne informacje więc gadaj natychmiast co się dowiedziałeś.

- Wydaje mi się to dziwne, że mimo tego, że podążamy śladem Snape'a nie wyczuwam żadnej magii, a przecież magiczny trop powinien pokrywać się z tym fizycznym. Mam wrażenie, że on w ogóle nie istnieje.

- Żartujesz prawda? Sprawdź jeszcze raz tym razem porządnie, bo to nie może być prawda.

- Sprawdzałem już kilka razy. Co to oznacza? To źle?

- Nawet bardzo źle. Brak magicznego śladu oznacza ni więcej ni mniej, że nasz drogi Mistrz Eliksirów stracił moc.

xxx

Gdzie ja jestem? Wygląda to jak szpitalny korytarz. Co ja tu robię? Czyżby coś się stało Alexowi? Miał nocować u kolegi. Jak ja się tu znalazłam? Mam wrażenie, że coś mnie tu wezwało. Ludzie w białych fartuchach biegają jak opętani. Czyżby lekarze? Na dodatek mówią w jakoś dziwnie mimo to podświadomie wiem o czym. Wygląda na to że mają kłopot z jakimś pacjentem. Chyba najwięcej się dowiem idąc za nimi. Ciekawa jestem o jakim obcokrajowcu mówią. Widać, że życie szpitala toczy się wokół jednej sali z numerem 150. Krzywołap? Chyba już mam zwidy choć mogłabym przysiąść, że widziałam go znikającego za rogiem. Uspokój się Miona i zacznij myśleć logicznie! Co twój kot robiłby w szpitalu. Pracowałby jako salowa? Lepiej sprawdzę co jest w tej sali – nagle dziewczyna gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka. Jedyne co zapamiętała z całego dziwnego snu to czarne oczy i dziwne przeczucie, że ich właściciel jednak żyje, co było według niej całkowicie absurdalne.

xxx

Jak nie zamknięty we własnym umyśle to we własnym ciele. Nie mam siły wstać. Nie mogę się teleportować. Zawodzi mnie nawet magia bezróżdżkowa. Na koniec listy koszmarów można dopisać mugolski szpital i lekarzy mówiących dziwnym językiem. Jedyne co wiem to, że nie jestem w Anglii. Nie mam w ogóle pomysłu jak wrócić do domu. Moja zdolność logicznego myślenia zawodzi mnie akurat wtedy gdy najbardziej jej potrzebuję. Już wolałem tkwić w więzieniu własnego mózgu. Tam przynajmniej nie czułem się bezradny.

xxx

- Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj?

- Tak. Nie dość, że to tu prowadzi trop to jeszcze całe miasto żyje tym, że znajduje się tu jakiś obcokrajowiec, który po 15 latach wybudził się ze śpiączki i teraz lekarze mają problem, bo nie mogą się z nim dogadać.

- Przekonałeś mnie. Wchodzimy. Co się tak wleczesz Obserwatorze?

- Ktoś musi skoro Pani już się nie chce.

- Lepiej powiedz do jakiej sali mamy iść.

- Do tej przy której stoi najwięcej ludzi.

- Czyli tej z numerem 150?

- Tak Pani – kobieta puka do drzwi by zaraz wejść nie czekając nawet na zaproszenie.

- Witaj Severusie. Jak tam zdrówko?

- Sybilla? Co ty tu do cholery robisz? Kim jest ten koleś z którym przyszłaś? Kolejny niespełniony wróżbita?

- Widzę, że twój charakterek nic nie ucierpiał. Radzę ci być milszym dla nas od dziś, a nie traktować nas tak jak zwykłeś traktować ludzi. Co prawda chcemy cię zabrać z powrotem do Anglii ale zawsze możemy się rozmyślić.

- Coś czuję, że masz mi dużo do wyjaśnienia wyrocznio od siedmiu boleści.

- Ale to już w drodze. No chyba, że jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie wróżbitką od siedmiu boleści to cię tu zostawię i wrócę tylko z Davidem. Wtedy ani nie zobaczysz ponownie Anglii, ani niczego się nie dowiesz.

- Ty jesteś na pewno tą Sybillą, którą znam z Hogwartu? I w ogóle kim ty jesteś kolego Trelawney?

- Wszelkie wyjaśnienia w drodze! Ja ci tutaj pomogę się spakować Severusie a ty David możesz iść wypisać naszego profesorka ze szpitala?

- Jak sobie życzysz Pani.


	13. Chapter 12

Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało ale niestety nawał nauki i brak weny zrobił swoje...mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wynagrodzi wam długie czekanie...

miłego czytania i przepraszam za wszelkie błędy...

* * *

Widzę las. Między drzewami przemyka Krzywołap. Mam wrażenie, że chce mnie gdzieś zaprowadzić. Próbuję za nim pobiec, lecz krzaki utrudniają mi to, przy okazji rozrywając spodnie i kalecząc łydki. Czuję na twarzy nitki pajęczych sieci i w myślach modlę się by żaden pająk nie zaplątał mi się we włosy. Próbuję zdjąć je, lecz ich kleista struktura nie chce się poddać bez walki. Mam ochotę już się poddać, położyć się w tym leśnym runie i zapłakać się na śmierć, lecz Krzywołap jakby wyczuwając moją bezsilność natychmiast znajduje się obok mnie. Zaczyna lizać mnie po nosie swoim szorstkim języczkiem po nosie jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć: „nie martw się. Jestem tu z tobą". Powoli próbuję podnieść się z ziemi, a kot chwytając zębami za nogawkę spodni i delikatnie za nią ciągnąc daje mi do zrozumienia bym się nie poddawała i szła dalej. Czasami mam wrażenie, że mój rudy pupilek ma jakieś ludzkie cechy. Zwłaszcza w oczach widać nie podobny do kociego błysk. Po tym jak już się pozbierałam, ruszyłam dalej za mym zwierzęcym przewodnikiem spostrzegając, że ciemny i bezlitosny las zaczyna się rozrzedzać. Już nie widać młodych buków, które szybciej chłostały moje nogi. Drobne krzewinki zaczyna zastępować miękki, srebrzysty mech. Nagle las się skończył i znalazłam się na polanie, lecz Krzywołap gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast niego spostrzegłam na polanie niebieskookiego mężczyznę swobodnie gawędzącego z...profesor Trelawney? Co się tutaj dzieje? Postanowiłam pozostając w cieniu lasu obejść polane dookoła. Może przy okazji znajdę mojego kota. W miarę jak posuwałam się dalej dostrzegłam jeszcze jedną osobę. Wydaje się, że coś go ogromnie dręczy. Stanęłam tak by mnie nie zauważył. Chciałam go poobserwować gdyż coś w jego postawie wydawało mi się znajome. Te gesty, smukłe palce. Miałam wrażenie, że mój mózg świadomie broni się przed odpowiedzią. Nagle spojrzał w moją stronę. Te czarne jak noc i bezdenne jak otchłań oczy patrzące prosto na mnie sprawiły, że ciała spocona zerwałam się z własnego łóżka

xxx

- Witaj Alex stary druhu. W końcu wracamy do szkoły.

- Hej Tod.

- Stary, co ci jest? wyglądasz jakbyś co najmniej jakimś cruciatusem oberwał - Alexander rozejrzał się po przedziale upewniając się, że jest z przyjacielem sam w przedziale. Następnie wstaje by sprawdzić drzwi przedziału i rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające jak i rozpraszające. Dopiero wtedy nabrawszy szybciej odwagi zwraca się do przyjaciela.

- Słyszałeś może o Persefonie?

- Oczywiście. Piszę książkę o Wielkiej Wojnie, gdyż stwierdziłem, że w przeciwieństwie o tej z wampirami, ciężko jest znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje. Czasami ma się wrażenie, że ta wojna jest jednym wielkim tabu, więc postanowiłem to zmienić.

- Serio? Nie chwaliłeś się.

- Bo nie pytałeś, ale wracając do twojego pytania. Persefona należała do zgrupowania zwanego Śmierciożercami. Kim oni byli chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć.

- Aż takim ignorantem nie jestem. Lepiej mów co wiesz o Persefonie.

- Ludzie drżeli na samo wspomnienie jej imienia. Specjalizowała się w wydobywaniu informacji. Pod tym względem nikt nie był w stanie jej sprostać. Najstraszniejsze było to, że nikt nie znał jej twarzy, a Śmierciożercy słysząc jej imię podczas przesłuchań śmiali się aurorą w twarz, jakby była to osoba, do której Jasna Strona miała bezgranicze zaufanie. Najdziwniejsze były pogłoski o tym, że rzekomo jej rodzice byli mugolami. Ludzi przerażała sama myśl czym mogła zabłysnąć w oczach Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, skoro mimo swojego pochodzenia stała się członkinią Wewnętrznego Kręgu, czyli grona tych najbardziej zaufanych Śmierciożerców.

- A co możesz powiedzieć mi o Severusie Snape'ie?

- To obok Persefony jedna z najbardziej interesujących i tajemniczych osób. Można powiedzieć, że nie miał łatwego życia. Był podwójnym agentem. Zabił Dumbledora, jak się później okazało, na jego własne życzenie. Był jednocześnie z najbardziej szanowanych Śmierciożerców jak i osobą, która poświęciła życie dla Jasnej Strony. Zginął podczas wojny. Prawdopodobnie Czarny Pan dowiedział się o jego zdradzie i go zabił. Był cyniczny i pozbawiony wszelkich uczuć. Agent idealny.

- a jednak potrafił kochać...

- Niby kogo? Samego siebie?

- Persefonę.

- Jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że jak ta informacja wyjdzie na światło dzienne zrobi się niezła sensacja? Więc oczywistym jest, że moje pytanie teraz brzmi "skąd to wiesz"?

- Rozmawiałem z nią.

- Z nią, to znaczy z kim?

- Z Persefoną.

- Wiesz kim jest Persefona? Stary w coś ty się wpakował?!

- Wiem, ale nie wiem czy chcę ci powiedzieć. Twoja książka trochę wszystko komplikuje, gdyż nie chcę by ta informacja opuściła ten przedział. Zresztą ona wcale nie była i nie jest zła. Robiła to co musiała. Wcale nie wybrała takiego życia. To inni zrobili to za nią. Była tylko marionetką w przedstawieniu zwanym Wielką Wojną.

- Bronisz jej co najmniej jakby to była twoja matka - Alex nie odpowiedział nic na to stwierdzenie, lecz jego milczenie mówiło wszystko czego usta nie wypowiedziały - Chyba czas poważnie porozmawiać stary, bo mam wrażenie, że coś więcej na ten temat i to coś cię strasznie gryzie, że tak powiem, a co do książki, która cię tak martwi. Nie napisze nic na temat tego co mi powiesz, więc gadaj co ci leży na wątrobie.

- Rozmawiałem z mamą.

- Ja ze swoją też czasem rozmawiam. Co w tym dziwnego?

- Powiedziała mi kto jest moim ojcem.

- Żartujesz prawda? Naprawdę to zrobiła? Dlaczego nic się nie chwalisz stary. Kto to jest?

- Severus Snape i poprzedzając pytanie, które widzę, że ciśnie ci się na usta: tak, moja mama była Persefoną.

- Jaja sobie robisz? To oznacza, że twoja mama, ta przemiła i uczynna kobieta, była i w sumie nadal jest najbardziej poszukiwaną i znienawidzoną osobą czarodziejskiego świata.

- Jak już wspominałem, robiła to co jej kazano.

- Kto mógł być taki okrutny, by mugolaczce, a do tego Gryfonce kazać przyłączyć się do osoby, która ludzi jej pokroju nienawidziła i zjadała na śniadanie?

- Dumbledore.

- Ten Dumbledore? Żartujesz prawda?

- Nie żartuję. Okazuje się, ze były dyrektor wcale nie był taki święty.

- To by była książka - westchnął - szkoda, że nie będę mógł tego umieścić.

- W sumie dlaczego nie. Niech świat się dowie jak było naprawdę.

- Serio mogę?

- Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że tożsamość Persefony pozostanie anonimowa. Czarodzieje zasługują naprawdę. Niech się dowiedzą, że ich świętemu Dumbledorowi daleko było do tego tytułu. To w końcu między innymi przez niego moi rodzice nie mogli być razem i musieli się ukrywać.

- Skoro mam zamieścić te informacje to możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej? Na przykład wiesz jak twojej mamie udało dostać się do Wewnętrzego Kręgu? No i oczywiście jak się udało jej zdobyć szacunek wśród czarodziei czystej krwi.

- Wspomniała coś, że udało jej się zdobyć informacje, mimo że szybciej nie udało się to nikomu. Musiała też szpiegować mojego ojca i pomagać mu przy eliksirach. Napomknęła też coś, choć było widać, że z trudem jej się to udało czemu się wcale nie dziwię, że zanim została Śmierciożerczynią, była kochanką Voldemorta. Oczywiście wszystko to robiła na życzenie Dumbledora, który chciał mieć drugiego szpiega.

- Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem,

- Do tego by jakoś uszlachetnić jej rodowód Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaręczył ją z Draco a ich ślub miał się odbyć zaraz po skończeniu przez nich szkoły. W sumie akurat to wyszło na dobre, bo zyskała przyjaciela i sojusznika.

- W jakim sensie sojusznika?

- Nie tylko ona jedna nie chciała tego ślubu. Malfoy'owi też się to nie podobało więc wspólnie próbowali temu zapobiec.

- A o Draco mogę wspomnieć?

- Lepiej nie, bo mnie jeszcze wujaszek zabije. Napisz po prostu, że została zaręczona z czarodziejem czystej krwi mimo, że była...z moim ojcem.

- Współczuje ci chłopie. Straciłeś rodzinę zanim ją tak naprawdę zdążyłeś poznać. Wojna uniemożliwiła ci dorastania w pełnej rodzinie.

- Prawda, ale z drugiej strony patrząc gdyby nie to wszystko moi rodzice nigdy nie musieli ze sobą współpracować, a co za tym idzie, pewnie nie wyszli by poza relacje uczeń-nauczyciel. Takie relacje są zakazane prawda?

- Nie koniecznie. Wszystko zależy od konkretnego przypadku. W ogóle w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że matka mojego najlepszego kumpla, ta spokojna i pogodna kobieta ma taki bogaty życiorys. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że mimo tego wszystkiego co przeżyła dalej jest taka uśmiechnięta i w ogóle.

- Ja sobie uświadomiłem, że kompletnie nie znałem dotychczas własnej matki. Zawsze była dla mnie delikatną osobą. Jak ktoś by mi powiedział, że moja mama brała czynny udział w wojnie to bym go wyśmiał, a się okazało, że sama zmieniała jej przebieg.

- Powinieneś być dumny ze swoich rodziców.

- Jestem Tod, jestem.

- My tu gadu gadu a czas się przebrać Alex, bo zaraz będziemy w Hogwarcie.

- No właśnie!

- Co się stało?

- To przecież tu, w Hogwarcie rodzice się poznali. Muszą więc gdzieś tu być informacje o moim ojcu. Miło by było wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej.

- Jak chcesz mogę pomóc ci szukać.

- Dzięki.

- Spoko stary. Tak sobie myślę, że skoro Snape jest twoim ojcem to wyjaśniło się dlaczego trafiłeś do Slytherinu a nie Gryffindoru.

- W sumie racja.

- Twój ojciec musiał mieć silne geny.

- Tak i ku rozpaczy wujka Harrego objawiły się tym, że trafiłem do domu Węża.

- Serio rozpaczał?

- Nie tyle rozpaczał, co podobno się wkurzył. Mama mówiła, że chciał nawet odwiedzić dyrektorkę i ochrzanić tiarę, że popełniła błąd. Podobno mówił jeszcze coś w stylu, że jak znajdzie ten stary, wytarty kapelusz to rzuci go Puszkowi na pożarcie kimkolwiek był ten Puszek.

- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

- Bo nie pytałeś.

- A w ogóle jak twoja mama zareagowała na twój przydział?

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, przyjęła to ze stoickim , że wolałaby bym trafił do Gryffindoru, ale z drugiej strony to w jakim domu jestem nie jest dla niej szczególnie ważne.

- Nawet jakbyś trafił do Hufflepuff'u?

- Nawet wtedy. Dla niej najważniejsze są moje wyniki w nauce oraz to czy nie przynoszę wstydu swojemu domowi nadmierną ilością szlabanów.

- Czyli na pierwszym roku specjalnie nie była z ciebie zadowolona, bo jak dobrze pamiętam dosyć często była wzywana do dyrektorki na pogadankę.

- Ach, te stare dzieje. Zresztą wiedziała, że nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem sobie wyrobić miejsce i opinie w Slytherinie, no i zawsze działałem w obronie własnej. Zresztą McGonagall nigdy nie znalazła dowodu mojej winy więc nie miała podstawy by mnie ukarać.

- Jak miały być skoro zachowywałeś się jak typowy Ślizgon. Wystarczyło by ktoś ci podpadł, a później chodził z uszami transmutowanymi w kalafior. Nawet nie spostrzegł się kiedy to się stało.

- Nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem to robić by zdobyć jakiś tam szacunek wśród ludzi z naszego domu.

- Ale czy to jest wystarczający powód by mi dolać wielosoku do soku dyniowego? Bycie dziewczyną przez całą godzinę to dla jedenastolatka prawdziwa tragedia.

- A co? Wolałbyś chodzić przez tydzień w kolorowych włosach jak Josh? Myślałem na początku by ci jakiś różowych nie dorobić.

- Serio? W ogóle ten idiota Josh do dziś ci wypomina ten numer.

- Serio, serio.

- W ogóle jak to się stało, że w sumie z nieprzyjaciół staliśmy się najlepszymi kumplami?

- To chyba się stało jak się okazało, że mamy wspólnego prześladowcę.

- Pamiętasz jak rzuciliśmy na niego zaklęcie rozweselające przed transmutacją? McGonagall tak się wkurzyła na niego, że utrudnia jej prowadzenie zajęć, że przez tydzień miał szlaban z Filch'em.

- Pamiętam to doskonale. Do dziś gdy mam zły dzień przypominam sobie tą sytuacje i humor zaraz wraca. Muszę powiedzieć, że szybko udowodniłeś ludziom z domy, że mimo tego, że twoja matka była Królową Gryffindoru to ty jesteś prawdziwym Wężem.

- Tak sobie myślę, że właśnie dlatego mama nigdy nie była na mnie zła za to, co robiłem o czym wiedziała doskonale. W końcu większości zaklęć których używałem sama mnie nauczyła.

- I nie miałeś żadnej awantury ani kary?

- Powiedziała mi tylko, że ma nadzieję, że to nie ja wywołuje wszelkie kłótnie, bo tego by mi nie wybaczyła i jeżeli już się bronię to tak bym nie wpadł w kłopoty czy coś takiego. Sens był taki, że jak już muszę się mścić to tak by nikt mnie nie przyłapał, bo będę miał u niej przechlapane.

- Czy mama wręcz cię zachęcała byś walczył jak wąż nie lew?

- Na to wygląda. Czasami mam wrażenie, że więcej w niej Ślizgonki niż daje po sobie poznać.

- Widocznie twój ojciec miał zły wpływ na jej gryfońską duszę.

- To chyba dobrze, co?

- No a jakby inaczej. Zawsze twierdziłem, że z twojej matki jest równa kobieta. Mogę nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że ją lubię.

- Taa, a zwłaszcza ciastka które piecze jak wie, że wpadniesz.

- Czepiasz się szczegółów.

- Nie czepiam się. Zresztą sam doskonale wiem, że mama piecze najlepsze ciastka na świecie.

- No widzisz stary, a skoro już mowa o ciastkach to dawno cię nie odwiedzałem - Alex na słowa kolegi wyjmuje z torby przezroczyste pudełko.

- Moja mama chyba przewidziała, że to powiesz, bo kazała ci to przekazać.

- Ciastka! Mówiłem już, że uwielbiam twoją matkę?

- Mówiłeś.

- To w takim razie nie będę się powtarzać.

- Nie obżeraj się teraz, bo wysiadamy. Zjesz w dormitorium.

- Jedno jeszcze zdążę.

xxx

- Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?

- W lesie, na polanie.

- To widzę.

- To po co te niedorzeczne pytania Severusie?

- A po to, że wolałbym znać jakieś dokładniejsze dane niż las i polana Sybillo.

- Pani. Mogę zapytać po co tu przybyliśmy?

- Miałam wizję.

- A co mnie obchodzę twoje cholerne wizje?

- Powinny cię obchodzić, bo między innymi dotyczą ciebie i twojej magii, a ściślej mówiąc jej braku. Zresztą czas byśmy wyjaśnili sobie parę faktów, a to miejsce podoba mi się na tyle by się tu zatrzymać. Możesz zdobyć dla nas coś do jedzenia Obserwatorze?

- Oczywiście Pani.

- A my Severusie sobie porozmawiamy trochę. Zacznijmy od tego, że wiem wszystko, o tym co się działo przed twoim zniknięciem. Zresztą jako jedyna wiedziałam, że żyjesz choć odnalezienie cię było sporym wyzwaniem, o czym świadczy chociażby to, że szukałam cię przez 15 lat. Wiem o twoim romansie z Hermioną czy też powiedzieć Persefoną. Znałam większość planów Dumbledora i od początku wiedziałam kim był Crice. Nawet próbowałam cię ostrzec, mimo że wiedziałam, że nie weźmiesz mnie na poważnie.

- Jak to wszystko jest możliwe?

- Mimo, że znasz mnie jako starą oszustkę mam prawdziwe wizje. Nie przypadkowo znalazłam się w Hogwarcie. Później również poznałam Davida, który zgodził się zostać moim obserwatorem.

- Jak to się w ogóle stało, że udało mu się niepostrzeżenie wszystkich śledzić?

- Jest animagiem. Zamienia się w rudego kota.

- Krzywołap.

- Szybko kojarzysz fakty.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to wszystko robisz? Jaką chorą satysfakcje z tego masz?

- Miałam wizję, że ktoś w Hogwarcie będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy. Z biegiem czasu okazało się, że tym kimś jesteś ty. To jest po prostu moje przeznaczenie. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie ono, też bym chciałam wam pomóc. Tobie i Hermionie.

- Wiesz co u Hermiony? Przeżyła wojnę?

- Jest cała i zdrowa. Mieszka w uroczym domku wraz ze swoim synem Alexandrem.

- Synem? Widzę, że udało jej się ułożyć życie. Mogę wiedzieć kto jest jej mężem? Pewnie Weasley prawda?

- Nic nie wspominałam o mężu. Hermiona pod tym względem jest sama. Co do Rona to ten jest z dawną panną Brown.

- Ale mówiłaś... - kobieta przerywa mu.

- Że ma syna. To nie jest równo znaczne z tym, że ma męża. Hermiona nikomu nie mówi kto jest ojcem Alexa. Jedyną informację, którą podaje jest to, że zginął podczas Wielkiej Wojny, ale mam wrażenie, że młody Malfoy domyśla się prawdy.

- Skoro wiesz wszystko to może mnie oświecisz kto to może być? No i co to jest Wielka Wojna? To była jeszcze jakaś oprócz tej z Czarnym Panem?

- Właśnie o tej wojnie mówię. Mówi się o niej jako Wielkiej by rozróżnić ją od tej z wampirami.

- Crice wywołał tą drugą, prawda?

- Cię zdziwię, ale nie. Wywołał ją głód krwi. Romuald pomógł nam ją zakończyć zdradzając sposób na zabicie wampirów, by następnie samemu popełnić samobójstwo.

- Ile lat ma syn Hermiony?

- 15.

- Wtedy ostatni raz się z nią widziałem. Czy to możliwe, że jest też moim synem?

- Na to pytanie musisz sobie sam odpowiedzieć, a teraz wyjaśnię ci w skrócie jak to się stało, że żyjesz. Jesteś gotowy?

- Piętnastoletniej wegetacji raczej nie można nazwać życiem.

- Ale już nie wegetujesz tylko zaczynasz normalnie żyć więc słuchaj. Po ukąszeniu Nagini mimo, że ciałem byłeś martwy twoja moc nadal w tobie żyła i to jej zawdzięczasz życie.

- Tyle, że tyle mi z tego, że ją straciłem.

- Tym zajmijmy się później. Nie obiecuję, że się uda ale spróbować można. Teraz proszę nie przerywaj mi, bo tracę wątek. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale magia jest inteligentnym tworem i kieruje się swoimi własnymi prawami. Twoja wzięła we władanie twoje ciało gdy leżałeś martwy i przeniosła cię w nieznane sobie i tobie miejsce, tam gdzie sądziła, że będziesz bezpieczny, lecz ty nadal nie żyłeś. Co jest logiczne przecież teleportacja nie należy do zakresu nekromancji. Magia natomiast do tego zakresu należy i tak więc twoja siła magiczna zamieniła się w życiową. Nie jesteś pierwszym tego typu przypadkiem, lecz jedynym który wybudził się ze śpiączki. Twoja magia musiała być naprawdę potężna skoro to się udało. Taka moja rada. Radzę ci się nie chwalić tym co ci teraz powiedziałam, bo skończysz jako królik doświadczalny Ministerstwa Magii.

- Nie jest to zbyt pocieszające.

- Ale skoro twoja magia była tak potężna zawsze istnieje jakaś szansa, że jakaś jej najmniejsza cześć żyje w tobie, czekając aż ją odnajdziesz.

- I niby co do tego ma ta polana

- Stwierdziłam, że to świetne miejsce na medytacje. Potrzebujesz ciszy i spokoju, by zagłębić się w swoje ja. W tą część siebie o której istnienia nie miałeś pojęcia. Musisz odkopać to, co kiedyś pochowałeś. Ostrzegam, że to nie będzie ani łatwa, ani przyjemna podróż. Tylko od ciebie zależy czy podążysz ścieżką prowadzącą w głąb twojej jaźni,

- Znowu gadasz jak ta stara wariatka, którą jak już uzgodniliśmy tylko udajesz.

- To pewnie dlatego, że zbyt rzadko zdarza mi się rozmawiać z kimś normalnie i pewne rzeczy jak i sposób wysławiania się wszedł już mi w krew. No ale mniejsza o to. Mam nadzieje, że zrozumiałeś to co chciałam ci przekazać bo zostajemy tu tylko przez tydzień. Niestety, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dłuższą przerwę. O! W końcu wróciłeś Obserwatorze. To może ty odpocznij, a ja przyrządzę jakoś to co przyniosłeś - i tak zostawiła mężczyzn samych.

- Weź mi powiedz Obserwatorze czy jak ci tam jest. Jak to się stało, że słuchasz tej starej wariatki?

- Pani wcale nie jest starą wariatką. W sumie już na pierwszych zajęciach zacząłem podejrzewać, że ta jej cała postawa to zwykła gra i pozory.

- Chodziłeś do Hogwartu?

- Tak i to nawet mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co ty. Tylko, że ja byłem młodszym rocznikiem no i oczywiście nie byłem w Slytherinie.

- Jakoś sobie nie przypominam twojej twarzy,

- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Zawsze byłem dla wszystkich niewidzialny, ale dzięki temu zawsze byłem najlepiej doinformowany. Pozwalało mi to rozwijać swoje zdolności obserwatorskie.

- To znaczy?

- Myślisz, że zostałem Obserwatorem bez powody? Stało się tak, gdyż ludzie i ich zachowania nie są mi obce. Potrafię odgadnąć ich sekrety, kłamstwa. Można powiedzieć, że jestem w tym prawdziwym mistrzem.

- I zamiast kimś ważnym zostałeś kotem na posyłki.

- Może i nim jestem, ale gdyby nie ja, nadal siedziałbyś w Niemczech.


	14. Chapter 13

Miło mi widzieć, że czytelników przybywa. Naprawdę jest mi miło z tego powodu. :) ogólnie chciałam powiedzieć, że rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać za często. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się napisać choć jeden w miesiącu. Niestety studia zajmują większość mojego czasu i na pisanie czasami mi go nie starcza.

Rozdział nie powala długością i mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za jego treść. Życzę miłego czytania i przepraszam za wszelkie błędy...

* * *

Ciemności. Próbuję łapać pojedyncze wspomnienia. Widzę matkę. Ojciec wyszedł więc studiujemy razem książkę, którą podarowała mi w tajemnicy. Była to moja pierwsza magiczna księga, którą przeczytałem. Próbuję chwycić się tego wspomnienia lecz ono odpływa. Zostaję znów sam lecz na krótko. Wraz z kolejną fają przychodzi ból. Ojciec przyłapał mamę na ważeniu eliksirów. Policzkuje ją pozostawiając na jej twarzy czerwony ślad. Staję w jej obronie wkraczając pomiędzy nią a jej męża i w tym samym momencie pięść Tobiasa łamie mi nos. Mam wrażenie jakby po mojej twarz płynęła krew tak samo jak w tym wspomnieniu. Słyszę panikę w głosie matki jak i wiązankę przekleństw naszego pana i władcy. Ojciec zdominował nasze życie, a mama była zbyt słaba by od niego uciec. Kolejna wizja i jeszcze większy ból. Czuję razy zadane pasem gdy broniąc matki ujawniłem moje magiczne zdolności. Dla Tobiasa był to cios poniżej pasa i miałem wrażenie, że przemocą próbuje to ze mnie wyplenić. Czuł się zdradzony nie tylko przez żonę czarownicę ale też przez swojego pierworodnego i jedynego syna. Nienawidził nas za to kim byliśmy, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że kierował nim zwyczajny strach. Na szczęście wizerunek ojca odpłynął tak jak poprzednie wspomnienia ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. Pojawiły się uczucia, których już tak dawno się wyrzekłem. Pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie. Czuję na swej głowie słodki ciężar Tiary Przydziału. Lilly już to ma za sobą i gawędzi spokojnie z ludźmi przy stole Gryffindoru. Jej nowego domu. Mi przypadł Slytherin. Mam wrażenie, że był to początek końca naszej przyjaźni. Wakacje. Razem z Evans siedzimy nad rzeką i obserwujemy płynące w niej ryby. Syriusz, James, Remus i Petter czyli największe zakały Hogwartu zaatakowali mnie znienacka i teraz wiszę głową w dół. No i Lilly stająca w mojej obronie. Nienawidziłem jej litości. Nie chciałem jej. W tym momencie wraz ze słowem szlama nastał oficjalny koniec naszej przyjaźni. Nic już nie można było zrobić. Zresztą wszystko co było między nami już dawno straciło sens. Zostały jedynie pozory. Czuję pieczenie w lewej ręce jakbym po raz drugi przyjmował mroczny znak. Pierwsza rzucona Avada, pierwszy Cruciatus. Jak bardzo chciałbym móc cofnąć czas. Sybilla, restauracja, przepowiednia. Przysięga Wieczysta złożona Dumbledorowi. Był wtedy dla mnie jedyną nadzieją. Obrazy w mej głowie mkną jak opętane. Rola podwójnego szpiega i ciągły strach przed zdemaskowaniem. Koniec z Czarnym Panem i śmierć Lilly. Widzę bandę niedouków demolujących mi klasę wybuchającymi kociołkami. Wszędzie maski, maski, maski…i nagle cisza. Znowu otacza mnie ta nieprzenikniona ciemność. Kolejne wspomnienia nadchodzą w opóźnieniem jakby chciały dać mi odpocząć przed najgorszym, jak cisza przed burzą. Bronię się. Nie chcę już widzieć. Nie chcę znów zacząć czuć. Chcę zapomnieć lecz ból jest nieunikniony. Znowu jestem szpiegiem. Znowu igram ze śmiercią gdy nagle je dostrzegam. Ciepłe, brązowe oczy zalewają mój umysł. Podaje się. Pozwalam by ukoiły moje zszargane nerwy lecz nic nie trwa wiecznie. Znów wkraczają one. Maski, maski maski…muszę przed nimi uciec. Biegnę, zatrzymuję się by złapać oddech, biegnę dalej lecz one nieubłaganie się zbliżają. Maski, maski…doganiają mnie. Ich puste wspomnienie pali mnie w kark. Nie potrafię uciec, zaczynam tracić siły, a wraz z nimi wszelką nadzieję. One jakby wyczuwając moją słabość przyspieszają. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zdążyły mnie otoczyć. Widzę jak ich usta bez wyrazu zaczynają się poruszać. Słyszę szepty. Mnóstwo szeptów i ból. Tak jakby ich głosy wywiercały mi dziury w głowie. Robi się coraz ciemniej. Maski wirują w koło, a ja odpływam. Padam na twarz, przestaje czuć. Przestaje nawet słyszeć ich upiorne głosy. Odlatuje, moje ciało jest nieważkie. Czy tak właśnie wygląda koniec? Czy tak się umiera?

xxx

Dormitorium. Pokój cały jest skąpany w blasku księżyca. Niebo jest bezchmurne i pełne gwiazd. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się pięć łóżek przy których wiszą zielone zasłony choć teraz sprawiają wrażenie czarnych. Wszyscy śpią spokojnie oprócz jednego chłopaka. Ten przewraca się z boku na bok, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech. Na jego czole perlą się kropelki potu. Nagle budzi się gwałtownie rozglądając się na boki. Wydaje się być zagubiony. Siada po turecku na łóżku, opatula się kołdrą kiwając się w przód i w tył. Siedzi tak dopóki do pokoju nie wpadły pierwsze promienie słońca. Wtedy postanowił wstać i pójść się wykąpać. Jego ruchy są automatyczne. Bierze ręcznik, czystą bieliznę i rusza do wspólnej łazienki. Gdy już wrócił usiadł na skraju łóżka chowając głowę w dłoniach, a kropelki wody z włosów kapały na podłogę pokrytą zielono-srebrnym dywanem. Trwał by tak dłużej bez ruchu gdyby nagły krzyk nie wyrwał go z letargu.

- Na gacie Merlina stary! Ile ty tak siedzisz?! Ubieraj się natychmiast, bo zamarzniesz!

- Tod?

- Nie kurwa Gruby Mnich. Ubieraj się Alex, bo naprawdę się pochorujesz. Możesz mi powiedzieć od której i po jakiego diabła siedzisz w dormitorium na gaciach i do tego cały mokry.

- Ja…nie wiem. Dziwnie się czuje.

- W takim razie zakładaj swoje ciuchy i idziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bo wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz ducha wyzionąć.

- Nie jestem chory! – powiedział wciągając spodnie.

- Fizycznie może nie ale gorzej z twoją psychiką, bo kto normalny jest już wstały o 6 rano i to w sobotę. Lepiej naprawdę zacznij gadać co się dzieje stary.

- No właśnie nie wiem. Obudziłem się w środku nocy z poczuciem jakbym stracił coś ważnego, albo kogoś. Coś mi nie daje spokoju, a najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem co. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć co się dzieje.

- Może powinieneś napisać do matki?

- Myślisz, że to może o nią chodzić?

- Nie mam pojęcia chłopie. Wiem tylko jedno. Jesteśmy czarodziejami więc u nas każde przeczucie może okazać się prawdziwe i lepiej ich nie ignorować.

xxx

- Jak długo jeszcze będziemy tu siedzieć Pani?

- Nie długo. Severus skończy medytować, wtedy jeszcze tylko sprawdzimy czy udało mu się odzyskać choć część magii i możemy wracać do Anglii.

- Widzę, że jest Pani z siebie bardzo zadowolona.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Severus żyje i jest tu z nami. Niedługo spotka się z Hermioną i Alexandrem i wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Dlaczego miałabym nie być z siebie dumna Obserwatorze?

- A co będzie potem? Dalej będzie Pani ukrywać to kim jest naprawdę?

- Nie mam pojęcia David. Lepiej zobaczmy jak radzi sobie nasz Severus – w momencie w którym odwracają się w jego kierunku mężczyzna pada bez ruchu.

- Co się stało Pani?

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

- Niech Pani wstaje. Musimy sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim dobrze – powiedział zrywając się jednocześnie z miejsca i biegnąc w stronę czarnowłosego. Sybilla dalej oniemiała ruszyła za nim. Zanim dotarła na miejsce Obserwator zdążył sprawdzić Snape'owi puls i oddech.

- On nie oddycha! Musimy coś zrobić, bo inaczej umrze.

- Ale jak to możliwe? On nie może. Co robić. To nie tak miało być. Merlinie pomóż. On nie…

- Niech się Pani lepiej odsunie – Obserwator klęknął przy Severusie pochylając się nad nim. Ręce złożył na jego mostku i rozpoczął resuscytacje. Trzydzieści ucisków, dwa wdechy – niech się Pani uspokoi i coś wymyśli! Sybillo! Trzeba sprowadzić pomoc! Ja nie jestem magomedykiem i długo tak nie pociągnę – kobieta jakby nie słyszała jego słów. Stała tak zagubiona i się patrzyła. Mistrz Eliksirów mimo starań Animaga nie dawał żadnych znaków życia a ten nie poddając się kontynuował. Trzydzieści ucisków, dwa wdechy…


End file.
